Ghost Hunters - The Ghost of You
by truthseeker97
Summary: Ghost Hunters. TAPS. When Lucy wins a competition to go on a three night ghost hunting experience with Jason Hawes and Grant Wilson, she gets much more than she bargained for. Will the investigation turn into something very sinister? And will sparks fly between her and Grant? OC. Grant/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- so I got inspired to write a multi chapter Ghost Hunters fanfiction after Grant Wilson (from Ghost Hunters) tweeted me three times, favourited two of my tweets and answered my question on facebook. It made me just want to write about him and my original character; my OC is called Lucy Parker, and yes, she does have the same first name as me- and that is because I can do that sort of thing in the world of fanfiction! I should also mention that Grant isn't married and doesn't have children and he is 27 and Jason is 29. Please enjoy and give it a shot!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, okay? I only own my OC Lucy, who is based on no-one except me. *grins happily* but I should also mention that she isn't 15 (like me) she is 24.**

Ghost Hunters – The Ghost of You

Chapter 1

This was something I had only ever dreamed about, one of my daily fantasies- never in a million years did I think that this would actually happen. But yet, here I was, standing with my idols – Grant Wilson and Jason Hawes. You see, three weeks ago I entered their competition to win a chance to go on a weekend investigation with Jason, Grant and three other lucky winners; all we had to do was enter our name, address and telephone number and why we like the show. I ended up writing a massive list of why I love the show, but nonetheless, I won the freaking competition! Who would have thought? I couldn't believe it. For about three years I have been a massive fan of the show, I'd always been interested in the paranormal especially after... having some experiences of my own. Ever since I started watching it thought I quickly developed a crush on Grant, he is just lovely in every way and such a genuine person. And here I was, standing in front of him and Jay, listening to a lecture on the procedure of tonight.

I stood next to three other boys- Alex, David and Richie- this inevitably made me the only girl. Great, I thought to myself. What with the other winners being boys and also Grant and Jay being boys, I was really outnumbered here; maybe I would fade into the background. They did seem like nice guys though... I sighed, from what I heard on the journey with them up here, they all have been in their own paranormal groups and have some experience in the area – Richie was the only one who wasn't experienced that much at all, just a few investigations here and there. Whereas I have never gone on an investigation before which made me a complete and utter rookie- and it also probably meant that I would make myself look like a right idiot tonight. I knew roughly how the equipment worked, but I felt like I didn't fit in much here, but I promised myself that I would try my best.

Currently we were standing outside our investigation place; it was a huge house – two stories high and very wide, with a massive gravel driveway leading up to the house. The outside world was sealed off by a wrought iron gate, and to the right, left and back of the house (if you can even call it that, more like a manor) was wide open spaces. What looked like a small forest was to our left, and to the right was a small graveyard, and beyond were grassy fields. It was a beautiful place- that I couldn't deny- but as I stood outside the house I couldn't help but feel threatened and a little creeped out by the unfriendly atmosphere surrounding the place. The mansion had come to be known as Spectres Manor; nicely fitting seems as we were about to go ghost hunting in it. I scratched my hand nervously- I always did that when I got anxious about something. In all honesty I was beginning to question my being here- maybe it wasn't fate (as I had so often joked about) – maybe it was just to show how useless I am at everything. I bit my lip, and looked at the gravel, what was I even doing here? I didn't have a shred of experience, yet I was about to go make a fool of myself in front of people who I truly admire. But something made me want to stay, so I just sighed again and scratched my hand.

Jason then wrapped up his lecture by talking a bit about safety and then he told us where all the cameras were set up and where the hotspots for activities were.

"We'll split into two teams okay? And we will switch round halfway through the investigation," Jason told us. "David, Richie and Alex, you're with Grant for the first part. Lucy you're with me." He smiled at me. "So Grant, if you and the boys want to go check out the second floor and the attic, me and Lucy can go look at the claims in the basement." We began to split off into our two teams and we walked up the steps to the house and out of the pitch dark night. Just before we went our separate ways, Jason handed some equipment to the boys. While he was doing that, Grant came to stand beside me.

"You okay?" He asked gently, "You seem a little anxious." I looked into his warm brown eyes and said:

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?" He pressed, worried about me. It was rather endearing and I would never have imagined someone I had a crush on for so long to actually care about me.

"Just a little worried I guess..." I whispered, slightly ashamed of how weak I seemed.

"You'll be fine, don't worry. You've got me and Jay to protect you – and don't worry about the boys, yeah they have some experience but that doesn't matter. You're gonna be great." He smiled at me and lowered his voice, "That's why all the boys are together. Usually we would have you and another boy, but Jay and I thought it may be a bit intimidating to have rambunctious boys around you, looking down their noses at you." He grinned. I had noticed them giving me odd looks that seemed to ask 'why are you even here?' So I was glad to hear Grant say that.

"Thank you," I said happily to him.

"Not a problem, see you later I guess," he touched my shoulder before departing with his group.

Maybe tonight wasn't going to be too bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you like it then please leave a review- reviews are like cookies, they are nice, look nice and leave you craving more! XD**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything except my imagination and my character Lucy Parker. Tough luck.**

Chapter 2

"You ready to go?" Jay asked me once the boys had begun to head up the large staircase.

"Yeah," I said nervously. He smiled reassuringly at me, and we both headed off to investigate the basement. On our way there, Jason glanced sideways and me and said:

"Don't worry about those boys, and don't listen to whatever they say. It's nice to have someone inexperienced on the team, I like teaching people how to do this sort of thing." He smiled again at me, "I guess Grant explained why you aren't with them."

"He did," I told him, "Thank you for doing it, you didn't have to. I don't want to make things awkward, what with there now being all three of them together and either you or Grant..." I looked at him apologetically. He laughed slightly.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably best they don't put you down because they've been on a couple of hunts before." We walked the rest of the way there in a comfortable silence; it was still hard to believe how I was here- with people who I admire and love- investigating something I've been interested in for a long time.

As we neared the basement, the temperature suddenly dropped. It wasn't exactly warm to begin with, but it wasn't normal for it to drop this dramatically to what seemed like sub-zero.

"Hey Jason," I began, "Is it just me or has the temperature dropped?"

"I think you're right Lucy, hang on..." Jason got a type of thermometer out of his pocket and did a quick sweep, "It's very cold in here," Jason then stepped outside, "There's a significant change, it's odd, there shouldn't be that much of a difference." He sighed, "But we can't completely say it's paranormal either." I nodded in agreement and walked around the medium sized basement. There were a few old boxes stacked in the corners, a large cabinet with several shelves on it and what looked like some broken stone tiles amongst the perfect ones on the floor. Considering it was late at night, and that the room was pitch black- I couldn't lie, it freaked me out a little. But I didn't mind too much, knowing that Jay was just a few steps away from me gave me some comfort and made me feel braver.

"So should we try and debunk some of these claims?" Jay suggested. I nodded my agreement. Voices had been heard down here as well as the sightings of some unexplained shadows, and just the general uneasy feeling in the room. From my jacket pocket I got out the EMF detector that Jason had given me and held it out in front of me a little, I swept it around, looking for any unusual peaks in the numbers on the small screen.

"There's nothing higher than a one point five on here," I told Jason.

"Hmm okay, what about trying an EVP to see if we can catch the voices the people have heard?"

"Sounds good." I said as the older man got a digital voice recorder out. We both sat opposite each other on the cold stone floor, Jay turned the recorder on and laid it in the middle of us.

"Jason and Lucy in the basement of Spectres manor," Jason said into the recorder. He paused before saying: "Is there anyone with us tonight?" We were met with the sound of silence.

"Can you make a sound to let us know you're here?" I asked to the quiet room. Once again, silence. We carried on for another half an hour before Jay sighed and turned the recorder off.

"We weren't really getting anything on there," He said, "Let's head back to centre command." I followed him out of the basement and into the large van which was acting as centre command for the night. We climbed in and watched the monitors for a few minutes for any signs of activity before we heard Grant radio us:

"Hey Jay. We aren't getting much up here right now. Any luck with the basement?"

"No G, we got nothing." Jay paused then said, "We at command now."

"I think we're done up here, we'll come back too."

"Copy that G." Jay put the walkie down and turned to me. "Hopefully we will have more luck later."

"Hopefully," I smiled, "Do you know what the time is?"

"It's around twelve." He replied. A few seconds later Grant, Richie, Alex and David burst into the small space.

"Hey guys," Grant greeted us.

"Hey!" Jason said back, "no luck then at all?"

"No," Richie said sounding disappointed.

"I was thinking about switching teams for the rest of the night." Jay said to Grant.

"Aha, sounds good." Grant grinned, he then turned to me, "Looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of the night Lucy!"

"Aren't you lucky," Jason quipped, giving me a little nudge. I rolled my eyes and edged my way over to Grant and out of the van.

"We'll go check out the bedroom on the second floor," Grant told Jason, "There's supposed to be alot of activity there so hopefully we will catch something." He then turned to the boys, "Can I have one of the thermal imagers please?"

"Sure," David said as he passed over the one he had been holding.

"Thanks. We'll keep in touch," Grant smiled at them before we both walked back towards the house.

"How was it with Jay?" Grant asked me.

"Uneventful, but good nonetheless," I replied.

"Feeling any more comfortable or still nervous?" He looked at me with slight concern in his eyes. I considered acting brave and saying that I was so over being scared, but when I looked into his chocolate brown eyes I just told the honest truth.

"Still really nervous I guess," I said in a small voice.

"It's fine to be nervous. It's your first investigation in quite a big place, I think you're doing great," Grant told me. I blushed at his words as we ascended the stairs to the second floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- Thanks go to daisyduke80 for reviewing this story! It means alot to me that you like it. So I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing apart from the plot and Lucy Parker. I wish I owned Grant but sadly I don't, I only have him in my imagination. At least he knows I exist though! **

Chapter 3

I looked around the spacious bedroom, it was certainly big even for a couple; with a big bed in the middle and several wardrobes along with various other items, and it was evident that this couple was well off. Mind you, with a house like this it is plainly obvious that they had alot of money. From my pocket I retrieved the EMF detector and did a slow sweep of the room, there was a small spike near the curtain but once I ran it near it again, nothing showed up.

"Should we try an EVP?" Grant suggested from behind me. I turned around to find him lying comfortably on the bed with the voice recorder in his hand, he looked quite relaxed.

"Sounds good," I nodded my head and smiled at him. He patted the space beside him so I walked over and lay beside him on the bed. All that was going through my mind was how I was actually sitting next to my crush; it was unbelievable- any moment I thought that I was going to wake up from this perfect dream- but no. Every single second of bliss was real, and I was enjoying every minute of it. Grant turned his head to smile at me; he looked very cute when he smiled- his whole face lit up and his eyes sparkled, he was just adorable in every possible way. I mentally kicked myself- I was supposed to be in an investigation, I can leave the daydreaming to another time; so I smiled warmly back as he turned the recorder on.

"This is Grant and Lucy in the master bedroom on the second floor," Grant said aloud for the recorder, "If there's anyone here with us, can you speak into the device in my hand? It won't hurt you; we just want to know you're here." We listened in silence, but we heard nothing so I decided to say:

"If there's anybody here, can you give us a sign of your presence?" As soon as I had finished speaking, a loud knock sounded from the door.

"Did you hear that?" We both asked each other at the same time as we turned our heads to look at each other again. Grant stood up and walked over to the door, he had a look on his thermal imager but frowned in confusion and opened the door. Once again he pointed the imager to look at the other side of the door- but he must have been met with nothing out of the ordinary because he simply sighed and looked at me and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Nothing on the flir." He muttered, he came and lay on the bed again.

"If that was you," I started, "Can you do that again?" I paused, listening intently to the night. Another knock- this time from over near the wardrobe. I sat up, and was about to get up when I heard another knock from the door again.

"What is that?" Grant asked as he sat up.

"God knows..." I murmured in response. "Okay, you have our attention now, is there anything you would like to say?" I hesitated, waiting for another knock or something. But it wasn't a knock I got.

After about half a minute of pure silence, I heard a voice right beside my ear, it was a harsh male voice and it sent shivers down my spine and chilled me to the core. "Go die." I screamed as I heard those two words echo in my ear, it frightened me, hell it terrified me to death to hear a spirit say that. As soon as I heard it I pushed myself away from it further towards Grant, I felt his arm on my shoulders and I cowered into him, afraid that I might actually get hurt. Almost straight away Grant wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner, he held me and I felt safe in his arms.

"Hey, shh, its okay, I'm here it can't hurt you." He murmured to me gently. He rested his chin on top of my head and I was then that I realised that I was shaking pretty badly.

"God, I'm sorry," I gasped once the shock had worn off.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Grant said quietly, "What was it that made you freak?" I shifted in his arms to be able to stare up at him with wide eyes.

"You mean you didn't hear it?" I asked scared. He shook his head- no. I continued, "I heard a male voice in my eye."

"What did it say?" Grant asked softly, but yet excited as he dropped his arms. I hesitated; I took a breath before saying- without much emotion:

"Go die." Grant stared at me in slight shock, he sighed before asking:

"Did it sound threatening?"

"It sounded bloody scary," I responded, my voice shaking slightly, "To me it sounded angry and as though he meant it."

"Hey, it's okay, it can't hurt you." Grant soothed as he saw my nervousness creeping in again, he good-naturedly punched my shoulder, "I won't let those bad ghosts get my Lucy!" He laughed slightly, I grinned- but I felt my face flush from where I was blushing. His Lucy, he probably didn't mean it like that- but I could hope. I jumped as I heard a crash coming from the guest bedroom, Grant leapt up and bolted towards the noise, I followed suit.

I entered the room to see Grant having a look around with the thermal imager.

"Nothing." He said disappointed, "There is nothing that could have made that sound." I looked around and realised that the room was quite bare, I frowned as I heard another two knocks on the far wall near the bed. Grant suddenly turned to me, "How would you feel about investigating the master bedroom and I stay in here?" He paused before adding gently, "Of course, if you don't want to then that's absolutely fine."

"No, no." I said, trying to sound brave. I wanted to prove to Grant and Jay that I could be as good as the other boys; I wanted to show that I wouldn't freak out at everything. But most of all I wanted them to like and respect me and not feel as though I'm hindering them. "I can do it."

"Are you sure?" Grant eyed my up in surprise.

"Positive," I smiled a smile that was meant to look confident. But when I saw his eyebrows rise very slightly I knew it came across as nervous. "I'll be fine." He paused, debating over something before saying:

"Okay then, but if you need me then radio me. Oh, and you might as well take the thermal imager, I got another spare." Grant handed me over one of the flirs.

"Thanks," I said happy that I seemed braver than I was, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Good luck," he grinned as I strolled out of the room and back into the master bedroom.

I sat back down on the bed and groaned, putting my face in my hands, what was I thinking? I was no-where near ready for this on my own- but the sooner I do it the better. Maybe then I'll have the confidence to do it more without having to put on a brave face. I straightened up and took the thermal imager out and glance down at it; I was met with the shape of a tall male figure. I gasp and flinched as I heard the door slam shut loudly. What had I been thinking?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note- Thank you to DaisyDuke80 for reviewing again! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I really do wish I owned Grant but... yeah sadly I don't. For that matter I don't own Ghost Hunters either...**

Chapter 4

"Go die." The two words seemed to come from all around me in a harsh and threatening growl. I screamed in shock and curled into myself on the bed, it's just as well Grant couldn't see how pathetic I was being right now. My breathing was the only sound from the room and I slowly looked up to see absolutely nothing except the normal bedroom; I looked down on the thermal to see that the figure had gone as well. I frowned in confusion; I jumped as the walkie talkie crackled to life:

"Are you okay Lucy? I heard screaming." Grant sounded concerned. I sighed in relief as I heard his voice; it calmed me a little and made me feel safe. God I seemed like a teenage school girl with a crush on a boy she fancied; as if Grant would ever feel like that about me. "Lucy?" He said my name again when I didn't immediately reply.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm okay Grant, just had a little shock." I replied with my voice shaking.

"Well we have a camera set up in there that is connected to a power source, did you see anything?" He asked me.

"I did see a figure on the flir," I said uncertainly, "It looked exactly like a man."

"Really?" His voice was excited, "Awesome! Well why don't you stay in that room if you're okay with that and see if you can catch anything else." I bit my lip, to be truthful I didn't really want to be in the bedroom much longer, but I put on a brave face and replied:

"Okay then, I'll see if I can get an EVP or something." There was a moments silence, then:

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Grant asked softly, "You sound pretty shook up."

"I'll be fine," I tried to sound convincing, "I want to do this."

"Okay," I could hear a smile in his voice, "Radio me if you need me though alright?"

"Copy that," I muttered. My walkie went dead and I knew that I was truly alone again.

Deciding that I might as well do an EVP, I got the digital voice recorder out of my pocket and laid it on the bed in front of me. I sighed as I switched it on; in all honesty I never really thought that much would come out of this ghost hunt, I thought we would just go on an investigation but catch nothing- just like alot of times. But no, it had to be on the investigation that I go on where we catch a figure on the thermal and maybe even that voice saying 'go die.' I secretly hoped we didn't catch that EVP, it scared the life out of me and I really didn't want to have to listen to that in the analysis in front of everyone- especially those boys who would probably laugh at me for screaming and freaking out. I groaned at the thought slightly, but then realised that I did have the voice recorder on and so I shook my head and started the session.

"Is there anyone here?" I asked, "If that was you standing in front of the bed earlier, can you make your presence known?" I didn't have to wait long before I got an answer in the form of two knocks coming from by the wardrobe. I smiled slightly- both from nervousness and from the fact that I wasn't doing a half bad job! With a new sense of bravery I decided to begin provoking:

"Come on is that the best you can do?" I smirked, "You'll have to do better than that to impress me!" When I got nothing but silence I smiled to myself, maybe I frightened it away... I laughed, me, scary? Not a chance. It's probably either laughing at my stupidity to reply or is plotting some form of violent revenge.

For another three minutes it was deadly quiet in a very unnerving way, I shifted uncomfortably as I felt like I was being watched. I looked anxiously around the room, but there was nothing out of the normal. But yet, I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen; the whole atmosphere had changed, the air felt heavy and it filled me with dread. Suddenly the temperature dropped several degrees and I found myself shivering from the sudden difference, I glanced down at the thermal again. The whole room was a tad colder than before, but there was still nothing there. "Hey! Are you done with these silly games?" I provoked with a sudden surge of bravery, "Cause I want to see something better than this! Come on, show yourself!" As soon as I said those words I immediately regretted it.

From my left ear I heard a male voice say in a guttural growl:

"Go. Die!" I screamed again as I felt myself getting slammed back against the bed. I struggled to get up, but I seemed to be held down by some force; I reached for my talkie and turned it on.

"Grant!" I gasped helplessly before I dropped it onto the floor beside me. I felt myself become free and I launched myself out of the bed to pick it up.

"Lucy? Lucy? What's going on?" Grant said on the walkie talkie. I soon heard footsteps down the hall coming towards the bedroom; I risked a glance towards the door to find that it was still shut; I prayed that it wasn't locked though.

"Lucy!" I heard Grant's voice on the other side of the door, I heard a doorknob rattle and I noticed in horror that I was locked in. As I focused my gaze back to where I had previously seen the heat signature, I yelled out as I came face to ghostly face with an apparition of a man.

My breathing picked up as I saw the tall threatening man looming over me from a few feet away. His body looked slightly transparent, but I cried out again when I saw his eyes filled with hatred and malice; I began to wonder whether I would escape alive. The figure took one step forward and I tried to back away but my back pressed up against the wall:

"Lucy! What's going on?" I heard Grant say worriedly from the other side, "I'm trying to get this door unlocked. Are you okay?"

"Grant," I simply cried. I was making a fool of myself and I knew it, but I was absolutely terrified of the spirit before me.

"Lucy, it's okay, I'm here, hang on!" he shouted back at me. My eyes filled with tears, but I kept them back, I wouldn't let some ghost get the better of me.

"Go away!" I yelled at it. The man took another step forward with a malignant gleam in his eye. "What do you want?"

"Go. Die." A voice echoed around the room. I saw the figure approaching quicker and quicker its arm outstretched to grab me. Falling to the floor with a thud, I screamed out again as I heard the words continue to echo in my head; I heard the click of the door opening, and then the spirit was gone- as if it had never even been there. I was shaking and gasping for breath on the floor when I heard someone run over to me. Grant put his hands on my shoulders and moved to look me in the eyes:

"Lucy, shh, it's okay, you're safe," he knelt down, "I'm here now." His voice began fading, like a fuzzy radio slowly losing its signal. A foggy grey mist came into my peripheral vision, I shook my head and tried to control my breathing, but the fog just grew and grew, until I was in total blackness. I felt a pair of arms catching me before I fell the rest of the way to the floor as unconsciousness consumed me.

Everything was dark, pure pitch black. I knew I had fainted; I could feel the floor beneath me and I could feel someone's hands rubbing my shoulders gently. Like a badly tuned radio, I could start hearing sounds, the sounds got clearer and clearer until I could hear people perfectly- however my vision stayed the same which confused me.

"When will she wake up?" I heard Grant ask. They must think that I was still out of it, but then again, they couldn't tell that I could hear them; I couldn't even speak, it was like I was in a semi-unconscious state.

"When she's ready I guess," Jay sighed, "I'm guessing something must have happened in there."

"I don't know, she was pretty out of it when I came in after unlocking the door," Grant said, "She really scared me back there, she was screaming and I could do nothing about it..."

"Don't beat yourself up about it; it's not your fault." Jay comforted him.

"Whoa wait! She screamed?" I could hear Alex laugh.

"And then she fainted?" David joined in.

"What a wimp." Richie smirked. I felt my heart sink- I tried to be brave, I tried my damned hardest; it wasn't my fault that I freaked on my first investigation- it's not like I asked to see a full bodied apparition and then pass out. If I was awake I would have probably been crying.

"Hey! That's enough," Jay said sternly, "I'm not having you boys being like that, it's not fair- it's her first investigation so leave her alone." I was touched that he stood up for me, and it certainly stopped the boys from saying any more. I was startled when I felt a warm hand on mine, I was guessing it was Grant's because I heard him say:

"Come on Lucy, wake up please!" he sounded worried, "I hate seeing you like this..." He rubbed my hand gently before stroking back a stray strand of hair from my face. His voice dropped down to a whisper. "Please wake up, you're scaring me..." I could hear the boys in the background stifle some laughter and I felt hatred for them bubble up inside; but I felt only relief when the black began to slowly fade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note- thank you to those who have reviewed my story! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately own nothing apart from Lucy. It's a shame because I do like Grant, but I don't own him, he just knows I exist!**

Chapter 5

My eyes slowly fluttered open as the darkness completely faded, I could now see everyone around me. By the looks of it I was laying on the floor in the hall, Grant was knelt beside my head, Jason stood closer to my legs, and the boys were arrogantly leaning against the wall. For a brief moment I actually wondered what had happened to put me in this state, but I soon gasped aloud as I recalled everything that had happened that night. I tried to sit up far too quickly and a wave of dizziness washed over me, with my head spinning, I felt my arms collapse. Grant swiftly caught me before I could hit the floor and he helped me into a sitting position as he smiled gently at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Urgh," I groaned out a reply- if you can even call it a reply. He and Jay chuckled while the boys just rolled their eyes in annoyance. I was slightly deflated by the way they were treating me, it hurt to know that they wanted nothing to do with me, and they made it seem like I was just in the way all the time and that I was hindering their abilities. It made me feel like crap. Grant followed my gaze to Alex, Richie and David, when he saw who it was he sighed in irritation and turned back to look at me. He smiled comfortingly as he rubbed my shoulder, sensing that they were upsetting me:

"Ignore them," he whispered in my ear, low enough so that they couldn't hear. I just looked down at my hands in my lap; alot of my life I had been bullied. Especially when I was at high school, I would get teased all the time- have people laugh at me and call me names and such. It hurt. And alot of those memories were flooding back now, I bit my lip to stop the tears from flowing. I couldn't let Grant and Jay see me like this, they might think I'm too weak; they might not want me around for the whole three days and may tell me to get over it and go away. I couldn't let that happen. And if those boys saw me crying... god they would think I would be even more of a wimp.

Noticing my distress, Grant said to the boys:

"How about you wrap things up and gather the equipment? Jay and I will take Lucy back." The boys rolled their eyes at my name, but agreed nonetheless. Grant shifted so he was bending down, he wrapped his arms around me for support as he help me stand. But I was still a little out of it, not to mention the dizziness had just escalated and I swayed before collapsing against him again- barely conscious. I heard the boys snicker slightly at my weakness.

"Haven't you got equipment to collect?" Jason said pointedly to them. They just nodded at him before departing in different directions. It was amazing how they could act so childish even though they were well into their twenties; it made me angry.

"Do you think we should carry her?" I heard Grant murmur to Jason.

"I can walk myself," I mumbled, my words slurring together as I gripped onto Grant's top for support, his arms tightened around me- not wanting to let me fall. He looked down at me in concern and then back to Jason; to prove my point I pushed away from him and took a few steps towards the stairs. More dizziness and nausea came over me and I stumbled before falling, luckily Grant caught me before I fell again. I felt a couple of lone tears trailing down my face from embarrassment and upset; why did it have to be me?

"I don't think you can walk right now," Jay told me gently.

"You've had quite a big shock Lucy; you need to take it easy for a bit. Maybe later when you feel more up to talking you can tell us about what happened." Grant watched me carefully with worry filled eyes, "But right now I'm not sure you're up to much- let alone walking." With that he bent down and picked me up. I groaned, I didn't know he was that strong to lift a fat lump like me, I mock punched him and buried my face in his neck in embarrassment. Jay and Grant just chuckled as he carried me down the stairs and out to the van bridal style. I felt myself blush a little, his arms were around my upper back and upper legs to support me- never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would be here, in his arms, being carried outside. A small giggle escaped my lips and Grant turned to look at me in amusement. From in front of us, Jason looked back with his eyebrows raised:

"A concussion?" he joked.

"I think she's completely out of it," Grant chuckled.

"She is fine," I said giggling again. They both laughed at me in confusion. "Hey stop it you guys!" I moaned trying to suppress a laughing fit. "I just never thought I would ever get to meet my idols and the people who I've always watched on TV, let alone go ghost hunting with them." I smiled, "Or get carried bridal style by Grant for that matter!" They laughed again and smiled at my admission.

"What you like." Grant teased as I rested my head against the crook of his neck again. Much too soon though we got back to the van and Grant finally had to set me down. Jason opened the door of the van and Grant let me down gently on the seat- the van had three front seats: a driver's seat and two passenger seats.

"You can ride with us; I think David brought his car here so they can take that." Jason told me, smiling.

"Thanks," I smiled back. I was feeling better in all honesty, just the vibe that Jay and Grant gave off was enough to make me happy- they were such nice, fun people to be around and they could cheer you up really easily.

I sat in the van, waiting and watching as they loaded it up with gear- I felt rather useless just sitting here doing nothing, but Jay had insisted that I take it easy so there was nothing I could do. Although the mansion was a two hour drive from Warwick, we had a hotel booked to stay in; I didn't live too far from Warwick actually- about a twenty minute drive away. At the hotel – which was only fifteen minutes from the mansion – Jason had booked five rooms: one each for the boys, one for me and Jay and Grant would share one (the hotel had run out of rooms so they decided to stay in the big two bedroom one.) I sighed heavily and leaned back. It wasn't long though until Jason climbed into the driver's seat, and Grant sat next to me in the passenger seat.

After starting the van up, Jason began the short drive to the hotel. Grant smiled at me warmly and said:

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a little bit thanks." I replied.

"You deserve a good night's rest I think," he grinned.

"That's if I'll even be able to sleep." I muttered nervously.

"Hey," he poked my good naturedly in the ribs, "I can protect you from those nightmares!"

I laughed at him and poked him back as we neared the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note- Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you all like this one! Gah Grant is just too good...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Nice and simple.**

Chapter 6

At least I can stand and walk now, I thought to myself as I got my bag with all my stuff in it from the back of the van. I followed the boys into the hotel and up to the reception desk where a kind looking receptionist greeted us.

"Good morning guys! Late night." She said smiling. "You have rooms booked?"

"Yeah," Jay said, "I have booked four single rooms and a double." The receptionist nodded once before typing something in on her computer.

"Your name sir?" she asked.

"Jason Hawes."

"Okay, one moment." She began typing away again, obviously checking that our bookings were correct; we stood in silence. Suddenly her face changed to a frown.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked.

"We have your booking on here, but it looks like we've over-booked." She looked at us apologetically, "We have three singles and a double, but the other single is already taken. I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Jay said kindly, seeing the woman's distress. He turned to us, "Looks like one of you is gonna have to stay with me and Grant." We stayed silent. David, Richie and Alex all looked at each other- it was blatantly obvious that they didn't fancy sharing with Jay and Grant.

"It'd be weird if there were three dudes together," Richie said uncertainly. The other two nodded vigorously in agreement. I saw Grant roll his eyes at them; Richie paused for a second before saying brightly, "Lucy could stay with you!" David and Alex all seemed to think that this idea was wonderful- and it meant that they didn't have to be with other 'dudes.' In all honesty, I wasn't bothered where I stayed- just so long as I got somewhere I could sleep. Everyone turned to look at me expectantly; I scratched my hand.

"I'm not fussed," I told them shrugging, "If the boys are that bothered about it then I'm happy to share with you, if that's okay with you two..."

"It's fine with me," Grant said smiling.

"Fine with me too," Jay said, "Thanks Lucy." He turned back to the receptionist, "Well that's sorted, the rooms are fine." She seemed to sigh in relief and passed us our keys.

"Have a good night guys, I am sorry about this." She said.

"It's fine," Jay grinned, "Goodnight."

Our rooms were a short walk up the stairs to the second floor; in that short time though when we walked in silence, the past few hours kept running through my mind. I couldn't stop seeing his eyes, filled with malice, it haunted me- taunted me. All I wanted to do was to just forget tonight ever happened- but I knew deep down that wouldn't happen; we would have to review the evidence, maybe we didn't catch anything and I wouldn't have to see that again- but I doubted it. His face still sent chills down my spine, and I found that I was scratching my hand again from anxiety and attempted to compose my face- which must have looked terrified. A gentle nudge on my arm made me jump, I swiftly turned to see Grant's concerned face looking at me as we walked, and he must have noticed the panic and came to walk beside me.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked in a soft whisper. I nodded my head- afraid that if I said anything I would get overwhelmed with emotion and begin crying again. Grant frowned, he looked worried. Glancing down at me, he noticed I was scratching my hand (which was getting red.) He reached down and placed his hand on mine- stilling my movements, I gazed into his warm brown eyes as we came to a stop outside our room's door. The boys bid goodnight to us, as we entered the larger than normal hotel room. I flinched as I heard the door slam shut behind us; sighing heavily I dropped my bag and went over to sit in the middle of the large couch. I put my face in my hands as I took deep breaths- I couldn't show my weakness to them. Feeling their eyes on me, I gripped my hair, I had made a fool of myself- and I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted me to leave.

From either side of me, I felt the couch dip slightly as they said beside me. I jumped again as I felt a hand on my knee- I took my face out of my hands to see it was Grant's hand. Jay touched my shoulder; both of them looked concerned, and I hated it. I hated that I was letting them down acting the way I was.

"You've done really well tonight," Jay told me. "It must have been rough for your first investigation."

"I haven't done well," I muttered sadly.

"You have Lucy," Grant said softly, "It looks like you've been through alot- don't beat yourself up. You have done well." It was then that I realised that they still didn't know what had happened- obviously I was too out of it earlier to be able to tell them. But I wasn't sure whether I wanted to recall the memories again.

"I fainted." I said bluntly. "I screamed, I cried and made a complete fool of myself."

"No you didn't make a fool of yourself!" Grant contradicted.

"It's not your fault you fainted either- and you were scared. I'm not sure what happened, but it must have been scary." Jay paused before continuing gently, "Lucy, it's your first investigation- I would be pretty shocked if I had gone through alot on my first one as well."

"I'm a wimp- the boys were right." I said sounding broken.

"Wait, what?" Jay sounded confused. I sighed before saying:

"I heard them call me a wimp."

"But you were unconscious then..." Grant frowned.

"In a way I was- but I could hear what they were saying." I murmured. I caught Jason and Grant giving each other a look; it was of mild bewilderment, but also one of concern and pity. There was a long drawn out moment of silence, and then Grant tentatively asked:

"What happened in there?"

I recounted the previous hour's events of when I was in the room on my own; I told them about the chilling voice harshly whispering 'Go die.' And I told them about the apparition:

"It was a clear form of a man..." I said in a scared whisper. Sensing my anxiety- Grant took my hand in his just as I was about to scratch it. I continued, "He was transparent- but his eyes... they just bore into my soul. They were filled with utter hatred. I honestly thought I was going to die." I let out a breath. "He got closer and closer towards me and extended his arm- as if to grab me. Then he vanished a few seconds before you came in." I nodded at Grant. They nodded thoughtfully- I could see the gleam of excitement in their eyes.

"Wow," Jason said, "That was alot to go through." He paused, thinking for a moment before saying: "Did we have a camera set up in that room?"

"We did," Grant grinned, "It was connected to a power source so I shouldn't have been able to be thoroughly drained of battery!" He sounded happy, "God, if we caught something..."

"It would be so cool." Jay finished his sentence. I smiled slightly at their joyfulness. After a moment's pause, Grant turned to me- all trace of excitement gone; he actually looked a little serious and rather worried. I had it in my head that this wasn't going to be good- it was like he was building up to saying something bad.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The question threw me- that wasn't what I was expecting- I was expecting him to say, sorry maybe it's too much for you- you best leave. Grant seemed genuinely worried about me; that shocked me a little- he never seems like that with the boys. I didn't know what to say in reply. After all he got was silence, he said: "You look terrified, and anxious and nervous." He frowned in concern, "I'm not going to say anything bad- don't worry. I'm really proud of what you've done tonight- but I am concerned about you. Lucy, this seems to have shocked you alot."

"I guess I just wasn't expecting that much to happen in one night," I said quietly.

"It's okay," Grant said comfortingly, "Hopefully tomorrow won't be as scary..."

"What's happening tomorrow? Are we going back?" I asked, my voice wavering with nerves.

"Well in the morning we will review the evidence," Jason told me, "Then we were hoping to be able to have one more night there. And then on the last day, we were thinking of going to a smaller place for the last investigation."

"But we won't make you do anything you don't want to do." Grant told me, "If you don't want to go back in that room then that's fine- it's understandable. If you would go back in there with me or Jay that's fine also. We're not expecting you to go back in there on your own again though." He rubbed my hand as I stared into his comforting eyes.

"Okay," I whispered; unsure of what tomorrow night's investigation would bring us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note- I hope you all had a great Christmas or are having a good holiday! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Grant knows I exist and that's enough for me- however I don't own him. Sadly. Oh but I do own Lucy...**

Chapter 7

For a little while longer we talked; we talked about things in general, just a happy conversation in an attempt to cheer me up. Around twenty minutes later, I yawned. Jay and Grant noticed this and chuckled slightly.

"Best get some rest, got a big and busy day ahead of us," Jay grinned. I nodded sleepily.

"Where are we all sleeping?" I mumbled.

"Umm..." Jason frowned- he obviously hadn't thought about that; and by the looks of it neither had Grant.

"You two take the beds," I yawned, "I'm perfectly happy with the sofa. It's comfy..."

"We can't let you sleep on the sofa." Grant protested.

"Shush," I told him while putting a finger to his lips to stop him. "I'm gonna sleep here. I'm happy with it."

"Lucy..." Jay started.

"No!" I said half yawning. "Too tired to move..." I groaned as I stretched. The boys sighed and glanced at each other before nodding in defeat. "Wait!" I told them as they got up. "I'm going into the bathroom first." They chuckled as I picked up my bag and made my way to get changed and brush my teeth. When I got back into the room, I saw that they had made the sofa all nice for me, with a blanket and pillows to keep me comfortable and warm. They both looked up at me as I walked in, Grant smirked slightly and blushed- Jason just grinned.

"What is it?" I asked confused. Grant's face broke into a grin before he replied:

"You look cute in your pyjamas!" I gaped at him and I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks. I knew my face must be doing its tomato impersonation right now. Giggling, I looked at my pyjamas; they were black with white cats all over them, and they were long sleeved. At Grant's comment, Jason looked at him with raised eyebrows and a big smile on his face.

"You look cute in your pyjamas!" Jay said in a mock voice of Grant. Poor Grant blushed slightly himself and looked down at his hands in his lap. Feeling the need to defend him, I said:

"I thought that was rather sweet actually," I walked over and sat beside him on the sofa, "Thank you Grant." He looked at me happily and poked my arm. Jay just rolled his eyes and he and Grant both stood up.

"Right, we'll be off to bed," Jason said to me.

"If you need anything we're here." Grant added.

"I'm not a child," I grumbled. They laughed.

"I'm not saying you are," Grant said gently, "I'm just worried about you." Jason rolled his eyes again and- with a grin on his face- pinched Grants cheek and cooed 'I'm just worried about you,' into his ear. Grant blushed again and muttered something under his breath before pushing his friend away.

"Goodnight Lucy," Grant grinned.

"Night," Jason laughed before they parted into the two bedrooms. I laughed quietly once they had disappeared and shook my head, they were funny sometimes. On the sofa I snuggled down under the blanket and closed my eyes. It didn't take me long to go to sleep.

He was back. Eyes filled with venom pierced me, and a sneer of hatred etched into his phantom face. The man got closer, his arm outstretched, ready to grab me. One step forward. Then another. I screamed aloud as he approached; my body was frozen, I couldn't move. I couldn't run! On the floor of the master bedroom I lay, barely alive; the ghost draining all the energy from me. Filling me with sadness so unbearable; I would never be able to describe just how hopeless everything felt. The man was pouring his emotions into me, they got worse and worse. Right now, death would be less painful than this. I felt like I was in an inescapable depression, and I was just sinking lower and lower. This ghost kept advancing towards me until he was directly in front of my half alive body. His sneer had vanished, and there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. But it was a sad smile; one filled with pain, hurt, devastation. There was nothing I could do. He suddenly disappeared and as soon as he went, a strange sensation spread across my neck like wildfire. It burned, suffocated me, and dragged me down into the darkness. I was getting strangled, killed, by whom though? I cried out. No-one was there to hear me; I screamed and screamed. But my pitiful cries were not answered... I tumbled deeper and deeper into the darkness...

I felt a pair of hands on me, trying to hold me down. I screamed and thrashed around- was he back? The spirit man, had he come to finish me off? He might as well have. Another pair of hands pinned down my arms. Wait; what was happening? Everything was dark, I cried out again, this time I heard a voice in response- but I couldn't make out what it was saying. A second voice said something. My eyes flashed open; I squinted as I was met with a bright light. Once my eyes had adjusted, I was left gasping for breath, gazing up into the worried eyes of Grant and Jason. I felt warm tears falling from my eyes, and I internally groaned at how stupid I must look. Jason removed his arms which were pinning my legs down, and Grant removed his which were holding down my arms. I sat up slightly and they sat either side of me; Grant put a comforting arm around my shoulder and murmured meaningless words of comfort into my ear.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a nightmare." He rubbed my shoulder, and Jason rested a hand on my knee. The sent each other a concerned glance when they noticed that I was shaking slightly. Was that just a dream? If so, then why did it seem so real? I could still feel those same emotions that I had experienced in the dream. I felt like everything was hopeless, like the light had gone from the world- it was like I was still in the deep depression. In all honesty, right now with the way I was feeling, I was a little disappointed that I hadn't died and ended all the pain. I was feeling suicidal. That statement sounded odd as I stared blankly at the wall; it was true though. I couldn't understand this; I couldn't understand where all these emotions had come from. But I hated it, and dying seemed like an easier option. I jumped as someone clicked their fingers in front of me; I turned to look at Jay as he said:

"Lucy, what happened?" He looked genuinely worried, "We both woke up to the sound of you screaming your lungs out; it sounded like you were terrified- in pain. Grant and I rushed out to you to find you thrashing around on the couch; we got worried when we couldn't wake you. Sorry we had to pin you down, your legs and arms were flailing around a little and you almost hit us a few times."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered sadly, tears continued to fall.

"Lucy," Grant said my name softly, "What happened?"

I recounted my dream to them in a voice that didn't belong to me, I sounded dead, I had given up hope and it clearly showed.

"I can still feel those emotions," I murmured helplessly, "I just want it all to end." I noticed them give each other a sharp worried look.

"It was only a dream," Grant whispered to me.

"But it felt so real! It still feels so real. The man in my dream was the ghost I saw earlier!" I cried.

"Lucy, it'll be okay, you won't feel like this for much longer..." Jay told me gently.

"That's because I'll kill myself." I said those words before I had even thought about them. They came out of my mouth without me barely realising; at what I had just said I put my face in my hands. I knew they would be exchanging terrified looks behind me, and I heard Jay tell me:

"Lucy, you can't give up," his voice was scared, something I hadn't heard before, "The ghost seems to have made a spiritual connection to you and you may be feeling what he felt before he died."

"Come on Lucy," Grant murmured softly into my ear, "It's going to be okay, I'm here, I'm right here. You won't feel like this forever." He then spoke to Jason: "I think we should take her back to bed."

"I think that may be a good idea." Jason agreed sadly.

"I think you should stay with me," Grant said gently, I saw Jay nod in agreement. "Come on." I looked up at him to see him smile at me, "We can share!" He grinned, and I had to grin too at him. Sometimes he was too cute for his own good. He took me by the hand as we both stood up; he exchanged another look with Jay before he led us to his room.

The bed wasn't a bad size, it looked a little bigger than a single- it would do us. We walked round to a side and got under the covers. Shivering, I grabbed at the covers, not realising that Grant was left with barely any in the process.

"Sorry." I apologised as he laughed.

"We're not married yet! No need to steal my covers away!" He laughed. I burst out laughing at his comment. But then blushed when I noticed he said 'yet.' Did that mean there was a chance? I giggled at the thought, but brushed it off as just a joke. I poked his arm as he adjusted the duvet so that it was covering both of us equally. I was still shivering slightly though and he noticed this. With a smile on his face he budged up closer to me, so that our bodies were touching. We were close enough as it was before, but it was nice being close to him. I smiled at him, all my previous sad emotions had just gone, I'd pretty much forgotten about them. Cheekily, I pressed my cold hands against his body. Grant, had a grey t-shirt and pyjama pants on, but he yelped slightly as he felt my cool fingers press against his side. He poked my ribs good-naturedly in retaliation. But as I shivered against my will again he grinned at me and put his arm out. I lifted my body slightly and snuggled up to his warm body, he rubbed my shoulder with his hand.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"What for?" He said quietly back.

"For waking you up; for making you share your bed. For everything," I replied with a sad sigh.

"Hey! That's enough," He shifted to look at me, "It doesn't matter. And its nice having some company... it's been a while since I've shared a bed with anyone," He let out a nervous laugh, "Makes a nice change, I'm enjoying it." He admitted. I looked at him at his admission, I felt bad for him, I didn't realise that he was single.

"What, a nice good looking man like you single?" I said lightly, "As if." He chuckled slightly.

"Unfortunately, I am." He sighed, "What about you Lucy? Anyone special in your life?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'd love to have someone, but I don't. I had a boyfriend in high school, but he was a jerk to me. I haven't had one since- been too scared of getting hurt."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Grant murmured, "Maybe it's time to find that someone you like."

"Maybe. I'm ready to commit to a relationship; it's just finding the good looking single man." I laughed, "Maybe it's time for you to find someone you like as well."

"It is, I haven't had a girlfriend since high school either." He paused, thinking for a moment before saying, "She cheated on me though, and like you, I didn't want to get hurt again."

"We have a lot in common then," I sighed.

"We do." He agreed. "You're a beautiful girl though Lucy, I have no doubts you'll find someone who'll love you no matter what." I grinned, I already had found someone; and he was holding me right now. Not that I was going to say that.

"Thank you." I blushed, "You're an extremely handsome man Grant, and you're really sweet. You'll find someone in no time." I looked up to see his cheeks tinge pink slightly. He gazed back at me with a sense of bravery:

"Maybe I already have." I stared at him in shock. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine gently. "But I'm not sure how to tell her..."

"Then show her." I whispered as he kissed me with a gentleness that only he could manage. It was short and sweet, and we were both smiling like idiots when we parted.

"Lucy..." He began, unsure of what to say, "Look, I've fallen for you. I've fallen badly for you, but I don't want to rush things."

"Me neither." I muttered, "I fell for you a long time ago." He chuckled.

"I don't think we should tell the others though." He sighed worried, "I'm not sure what Jay would say."

"You two are like brothers. He'll support you no matter what."

"I hope so. But let's leave it for now. Like I said, I want to take things slowly."

"Fine by me, I don't want to rush." I sighed contentedly.

"I'm guessing you're feeling better." He grinned.

"Definitely." I grinned back, "I think you made me forget."

"We should get some sleep," Grant sighed.

"Okay then," I buried my face in his chest, "Goodnight Grant."

"Goodnight Lucy."

It wasn't long before Grant had fallen asleep with his arm wrapped around me; had that really just happened? If it had, it seemed so surreal; so rushed almost. Too rushed, but then again, if he left it another day, we wouldn't have much time. This ghost hunt was only for the weekend- it wouldn't work too well if we had left it too late I guess. I sighed; I wanted this more than anything- but I was scared, I was very scared. I just hoped that it would work out; somehow.

"Oi lovebirds! Wake up!" I jumped violently awake as Jason yelled at us from the doorway. Grant jumped underneath me, and I shifted to let him sit up sleepily.

"What time is it?" He mumbled half asleep.

"About eight," Jay told him, "I gave you two a bit of a lie in." He laughed at us, "Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?" I said incredulously as I was the first to get what he was implying.

"Aw man," Grant grumbled once he got it. Of course we would have to act as if we didn't feel that way for each other. Jason just laughed at us.

"Guys chill, only joking." He turned, "I'll leave you to get ready. I'll see you two down in the restaurant." And with that, he left us sitting in the bed still barely awake.

"Well he's cheery," I smiled sleepily.

"And annoying," Grant groaned, "But that's why I love him."

I was the first to get a lovely shower and to get ready, and therefore I was left waiting for Grant to get changed as I sat on the sofa. Flinching as I heard a door open, I realised it must have been the bathroom door; Grant walked out in his jeans, but I giggled and blushed when I saw he was shirtless.

"Nice!" I called out to him as he turned to me, his hair still damp.

"I forgot to take in a top," he muttered rolling his eyes.

"Oh, so that's not just for my enjoyment?" I said pretending to be disappointed. He grinned and laughed as he went into the bedroom. He had a nice body I concluded; he had a slightly toned stomach- he was fairly slim, and his arms were strong- but not very muscular. This was good as I didn't particularly like men with muscles bulging everywhere... And to top it all off he is ridiculously cute and gorgeous and I was beginning to sound like an over excited teenage girl.

"You ready?" Grant asked me as he walked back in with a navy blue TAPS top on.

"Yep," I jumped up to join him. He stopped and looked at me for a moment before sighing slightly.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing bad," He reassured me quickly, "I just felt like I pushed this on you too soon. And after what you said about your last boyfriend- I didn't really want to do that so quickly..." He looked really worried, as though he thought he hurt me.

"Hey its okay," I told him, "I liked it. But I don't want to rush anymore okay? After both of our previous relationships, I think it might be a good idea to take things slowly." His face broke out into a relieved smile and he nodded in agreement.

"Should we go down?" He suggested, "I don't want Jay suspecting anything else!"

"God, me neither!" I laughed at the memory of his joke this morning. Grant stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug; I returned his embrace and rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled back slightly and leaned down to place a quick kiss on my lips before taking my hand and leading us out of our hotel room.

**Author's note- Wow, can't believe I've wrote 3000 words for this! It's not the best chapter, but I wanted a bit of romance in here to fill it slightly as I needed to touch on that fairly soon. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note- Thanks to my reviewer DaisyDuke80, I don't think this chapter will be as long as the last though. I wanted to add a bit more information on Lucy in this chapter, but its all part of the story, so bear with me! Aha, so I just got to say that Grant is the cutest thing ever, he is actually so adorable... anyways, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer- I own nada; nothing.**

Chapter 8

By the time we had reached the restaurant, we let go of each other's hands- we couldn't risk anyone seeing. It was actually quite a big restaurant, plenty of chairs around different sized tables- and even a few different sized booths! In the middle of the room was a large buffet where guests could go up and help themselves to the wide range of cold food, hot food and cereals, along with fruits and fruit juices. Waiters with tea and coffee pots walked around the room ready to take a hot drink request. We spotted Jason sitting alone in a four seater booth with Richie, David and Alex in their own booth just behind him. As we came to where Jay sat, he looked up at us and gave us a greeting smile.

"Finally you two!" He grinned, "I was just about to go up to make sure you weren't doing anything."

"Jay!" Grant groaned in protest. I moaned and buried my face in my hands. Jason laughed slightly and motioned for us to sit down.

"I thought we'd let the boys have their own," He said quietly to us, "I'm not sure whether I particularly like them or not."

"How come?" Grant asked confused. Jay stole a swift and subtle glance at me before hesitantly saying:

"Well they were already here when I came down." He lowered his voice so that only we could hear him, "They were talking- laughing about something. So I went over to join them while I waited for you guys..." He stopped, unsure whether or not to carry on.

"And?" I pressed him. He looked at Grant, then at me with worried dark eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy," he murmured quietly before continuing, "They were saying stuff about you. Calling you names; saying how you're not a good investigator fainting like that yesterday. They said worse but I'd rather not repeat it." He rubbed his forehead before continuing, "I can't wait to be rid of them as mean as it sounds. But I think that for tonight, we should stick to separating them from Lucy. So if it's okay with you Lucy, I'd rather you didn't investigate with them."

"That's fine," I muttered unemotionally. It was like high school all over again; getting bullied and teased. When will it stop? I started scratching my hand.

"Hey, Lucy, I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. Personally, I thought you did brilliantly yesterday. And if because of you, we caught that on camera- that's gonna look great for you. The boys will be pissed then." He smiled, but then he leaned in and told me: "If I could kick them out then I would, unfortunately they won the contest as well though. We'll just keep them out of your way and keep an eye on them." He turned to Grant, "Maybe we should do another investigation with Lucy when the boys go home?"

"I think we should!" Grant agreed a little too enthusiastically. Jay grinned and stifled some laughter:

"I'm being serious," he said to me. "I like you and I think Grant does too." He raised one eyebrow suggestively and winked. Both I and Grant gaped at him. Jason burst out laughing at our expressions and said: "Guys, chill, I'm only joking!" He paused, thinking for a moment, "But you are cute together." Once again, Grant and I were speechless. Jay grinned crookedly at us before announcing:

"Well I'm gonna get some food." And with that, he got up and strolled over to the buffet.

Grant and I turned to stare at each other.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" I asked him nervously.

"I don't think so," Grant frowned, "He has no reason to think anything."

"He said we are cute together." I giggled. Grant chuckled and said:

"Well I think he's right." Grant suddenly sighed heavily and looked at me again. A sad smile came onto his face as he looked down and frowned a little. Seeing that I was still scratching my hand, he reached down and took my hand in his, his thumb stroking the red skin. "You're hurting yourself." He murmured to me sadly.

"Meh," I muttered in reply.

"Lucy," I looked into his warm chocolate eyes, "You're hurting yourself like that." He sighed, "I don't like it, please stop."

"It's a habit." I shrugged nonchalantly, "I do it when I get nervous or anxious, or sometimes when I'm upset..." Grant looked at me, his eyes filled with worry.

"I guess that explains alot then," He sighed quietly, "They've really upset you haven't they?" I bit my lip and looked down while nodding.

"I guess I just take everything people say really personally." I told him honestly, "Especially considering they barely know me, yet they think they have a reason to be like that. It just really upsets me." I let out a breath.

"There's more to it though isn't there?" Grant asked gently and knowingly. He continued to rub my hand comfortingly.

"Yeah I guess." I started slowly, I was unsure whether to tell him or not; but I just decided that I might as well, "I got badly bullied throughout the whole of high school. And I mean really badly bullied. It just kept getting worse and worse- and I guess I'm kind of fed up of always getting picked on."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "Didn't the teachers stop it?"

"No, they didn't care." I pulled my hand out of Grant's hand and started scratching it again, "It just got really bad. There were a few times when I contemplated suicide." I frowned; I wasn't really sure why I was telling him all of this. In fact, I had never told anyone this, but I felt like I could trust Grant. At hearing my admission his eyes filled with devastation; it was amazing how we had only known each other for a couple of days yet we had become so close.

"God Lucy," He didn't seem to know what to say, "I'm so sorry, that must have been horrible to go through... I'm glad you stayed strong though. I'm glad you're here." I smiled at him.

"I wasn't strong at the time, or for quite a while after. In fact I'm still not strong now..."

"You're here though aren't you? That's got to mean something. You got through it." He hesitated for a moment and I could sense that he wanted to ask me something. For a few seconds he seemed to debate with himself whether to say it or not, but in the end he stayed silent.

"What's on your mind?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was going to ask you something," He admitted, "But I wasn't sure whether you would take it well or if it was even okay to ask..."

"Hey it's okay, what was it that you wanted to ask? I won't mind." I said, wondering what it was that he wanted to ask me. He looked unsure, he looked worried, and I smiled at him reassuringly. Grant looked down slightly, then back up to meet my eyes as he tentatively asked in a gentle voice:

"Did you ever..." he ran a hand on his face, he appeared to be regretting saying this, "Did you ever... self harm?" He looked at me with worried eyes, he looked guilty, "Oh god, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry; I guess I was just wondering because you scratch your hand... Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, don't keep apologising!" I told him reassuringly. In all honesty, I wasn't sure whether or not to answer the question. "You thought it because of the hand thing?"

"Yeah..." He said biting his lip, "It's not even any of my business. Don't worry."

"Hey, I said its okay." I touched his hand, "I guess you'd want to know these things, especially if..." I dropped my voice to a whisper, "We're gonna get to know each other better in a possible relationship." He nodded at me. So I just sighed and said honestly: "Okay, so I'll just be honest. It did get really bad and... Yes. I did self-harm for a few years."

"A few years?" He whispered sadly.

"Yeah," I rubbed his hand, "I made sure no-one ever found out. I wore long sleeves and bracelets all the time to hide it... So I never got any help or anything. I stopped a year back by myself." I took a breath before saying, "If you don't want to be with me anymore then that's fine." Grant suddenly stared at me with wide eyes and said:

"Wait what? Why wouldn't I want to be with you? This upsets me Lucy that you would do that to yourself because you were in so much emotional pain- but it doesn't make me think any less of you!" He looked behind him quickly before planting a soft kiss on my forehead, "Nothing will change how much I love you. And I know we've only just met, but I do love you."

"I love you too," I whispered.

"We'll talk more later." Grant swiftly said just as Jason appeared.

Jason set his plate down on the table and proceeded to sit down himself opposite us.

"Hey again," he said before he picked up his knife and fork.

"Hungry?" I asked, eyeing up the bacon, eggs, grilled tomatoes, and toast on his place.

"You bet," he responded as he cut up his bacon. He looked at us as he chewed his mouthful of food, once he had swallowed it he said; "Are you guys gonna get something or what?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Grant muttered- he seemed to have forgotten about breakfast during our conversation. He stood up and got out of the booth, "I'll go get something now. Lucy, are you coming?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'm not hungry."

"Really?" He looked confused.

"Yeah," I smiled slightly at him, "Don't worry, go get yourself some breakfast."

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" He pressed, now looking a little worried.

"Yes I'm not hungry," I laughed it off, "I don't often eat breakfast anyways."

"Okay." He said before departing. Jason and I watched him go before Jay turned to me with raised eyebrows.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Fine, why?" I blinked.

"You two seemed to be having a pretty intense conversation." He stated, "I was just wondering whether everything was okay. The boys seemed to have affected you a little."

"No, I'm fine. We were just... talking." I told him weakly. Jay frowned before saying:

"If you want, I can have a word with them." He nodded his head in the general direction of David, Richie and Alex.

"No, it'll make it worse," I sighed.

"Lucy, they're really upsetting you," Jason pointed out; he took a breath before saying, "I'm guessing that something has happened to you before or something- I can tell by the way this is affecting you, and you were probably telling Grant just now. But please, let me know if you want me to have a word with them, or tell me if they've done something okay?"

"Okay," I nodded while forcing a smile, "Thanks Jay."

"No problem," he grinned. After a second he chuckled to himself.

"What's funny?" I asked bewildered. He grinned.

"So," he started glancing over to where Grant was choosing what to eat at the buffet, "I see you like Grant."

"What?" I blushed slightly. He just burst out laughing.

"Oh come on," he laughed, "You blushed just now, and you two seem to be getting on really well."

"Doesn't mean I like him in that way." I contradicted. Jay raised an eyebrow:

"He seems to be pretty into you." He smiled at something before continuing: "When he radioed me saying that you had fainted, he sounded terrified. And then when I came to him as he lay you down in the hallway, he did look truly scared. Grant was really worried about you." Jason shrugged, "But then again, like you said, it doesn't mean that he likes you in that way." He winked at me as I just sat there gaping. Seeming to read my mind, he said: "How do I know this? Well, I have been best friends with G for ages."

"Um, okay?" I murmured, unsure of really what to say. Jay just snickered a little and took a bite of his toast as Grant came back.

"Everything okay?" Grant queried happily.

"Everything's fine," Jay said, attempting to control his laughter.

"What do you find funny?" Grant asked his friend.

"Nothing, don't worry." Jay muttered grinning.

"Have you been talking about me?" Grant joked as he buttered his toast. I coughed as Jason started laughing again- I rolled my eyes at him. Never did I think that Jason would be like this- he seemed fairly stern on TV, but he was actually a really nice guy. Grant stopped buttering to stare at us with confused eyes.

"Don't ask." I told him shaking my head and trying not to laugh.

While Grant and Jason ate their breakfast, we made conversation about what would be happening later on.

"So," Jason said as he put his knife and fork down, "I was thinking that a couple of the boys and me can go do some research on the manor for an hour or so down at the local library. The homeowner said there may be some stuff there- he told me to look out for a newspaper article..."

"Okay, that leaves Lucy, one of the boys and me to begin going through some evidence." Grant concluded. Jay nodded:

"If you go through some of the audio and the camera in the basement that would be great."

"Will do," Grant agreed as he too put down his cutlery. Jason looked thoughtful for a moment before saying:

"I think we should set up the equipment in our room for analysis as there's more space," Grant nodded his agreement. Jay glanced behind him and stood up- motioning for us to join him. We walked over to the booth the boys were sitting in; by the looks of it they had finished eating as well. Jason went through what we were doing with them, they seemed fine with it.

"Who's doing research?" David asked.

"Two of you boys and me." Jay replied. "It's up to you who." Alex, David and Richie all glanced at each other and shrugged before Alex spoke up:

"I'll stay behind." He turned and winked at the boys. Jason and Grant didn't appear to notice this- but I did; and it unsettled me. What were they planning?

"Alright, so Richie and David, you're with me for research." He looked at them, "How long will it take for you to get ready?"

"Only five minutes," Richie muttered.

"Meet me in the lobby in ten minutes- Alex, if you would like to meet Lucy and Grant in our room in ten as well that would be good," Jay told them. They all nodded. "We'll see you in a few then." Jay said before walking off.

We followed him outside to the securely locked vans as he opened up the one we had driven in last night. Of course, we had already brought most of the equipment into our room, but we had a few things left. From the back, Jay hauled out a case that was packed with screens and cameras.

"I think that's the only thing we need," he muttered as he locked the van back up again. A few minutes later, we found ourselves back in our room setting up everything ready to review and analyse the footage from last night. We'd moved the sofa back and placed two large tables and several chairs in its place in the centre of the room. On the tables were the screens connected to the devices; first up were the basement infrared and handheld cameras, and the audio from the basement, attic and the bedroom on the second floor. Personally, I was praying that I wouldn't have to review the evidence for the bedroom; if I was to hear that chilling voice whisper again, I wasn't sure what I'd do...

Several minutes later there was a soft knock on the door; Grant opened it to see Alex waiting outside.

"Come in," Grant said to him cheerily, "Everything's already been set up."

"Whoa, we have alot to go through," Alex sighed as he eyed up the equipment. Grant chuckled.

"I better get going then," Jay announced, "We'll be about an hour- the library is only a couple of minutes from here, but we'll be hour and a half tops."

"Good luck," I said to him, he flashed me a smile in return.

"Call me if there are any problems," He said seriously to Grant whilst glancing pointedly at me.

"So," Grant clasped his hands together once the door had shut behind his friend, "Let's get on shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note- Thanks to my awesome reviewers for your support of this story! I apologise that I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I have been annoyingly busy with school. I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker. Oh and if you like Ghost Hunters, I have another ghost hunters story called Save Me- so please check it out- it's a one-shot, but I'm planning a sequel!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing apart from Lucy. **

Chapter 9

I sat poised with a paper and pen in front of me; earphones on, listening intently for any signs of paranormal phenomena in the basement. Had I collected any compelling pieces of evidence yet? No. Nothing. I was sat listening to absolutely nothing but white noise which- after twenty minutes- had become rather boring. Sighing as I turned the voice recorder off and removed my headphones, I jumped as I heard Grant say from beside me:

"Catch anything?" I turned to look at him, he looked apologetic as he said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump."

"Oh it's okay. And no, I didn't catch anything at all," I told him.

"I caught some audio from the attic," Alex informed us from the other side of Grant. "Yeah, I caught what sounded like a female voice saying something... do you want to see what you make of it?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Grant smiled.

"It's loud enough to hear without headphones," Alex added as he turned the clip on. Both Grant and I listened carefully as the sound of white noise blasted out of the speakers- we waited a few seconds until...

"Man, did you hear that?" Grant exclaimed.

"That's crazy," I muttered, amazed. "It's definitely a female..."

"Can you make out words?" Alex asked us.

"Yeah," Grant said nodding, as Alex replayed the clip again. "What do you think Lucy?" He asked me. I noticed that he was writing what he thought it was on a piece of paper before I said:

"It sounded like..." I shook my head, it was really crazy what I thought- but I continued, "Go kill yourself." I studied Grant's expression as I said that, he smiled and showed me the piece of paper that mirrored the words I just said.

"That's what I thought it was too," Alex murmured.

"That's a great catch Alex, can you write down the times so we can show Jay and the others when they came back?" Grant requested.

"Sure thing," Alex nodded as he jotted down some information.

"Well, we only have the second floor bedroom audio, and the basement infrared to go through now..." Grant told us. (He had already watched the handheld cameras in the basement- which he got nothing on.)

"I'll look at the basement infrared if that's okay?" Alex offered.

"Great, thanks," Grant agreed, "We can both go through the second floor bedroom audio together then." He turned to look at me with a small grin on his face as Alex set to work on the video. Not a moment later, I found myself nervously eyeing up my headphones as Grant prepared the audio on the voice recorder. I had been dreading the audio- not as much as the video- but I had still been dreading it. In all honesty, I really didn't want to have to hear the voice filled with hatred tell me to go die. It terrified me; and I ended up starting to scratch my hand again. I jumped as I felt Grant's hand touch my arm gently- stilling my movements.

"Are you okay?" He murmured. I bit my lip and nodded at him, trying to look braver than I was. He gave me a small smile and left it at that as we both put our earphones on. We listened in silence as we heard ourselves talk and get responses in the form of knocking. Both Grant and I marked the times it happened for later reference- it certainly backed up what we claimed to hear at the time. After a few moments, I heard myself say: 'Okay, you have our attention now, is there anything you would like to say?' Grant and I listened intently for any sign of a response. I knew we were up to the part where I heard that voice for the first time- I took a deep breath and bit my lip- bracing myself to hear it. I caught Grant giving me a worried sideward's glance; I just sent him a reassuring smile. With bated breath we waited. For what seemed like forever, but was in actual fact seconds, we just listened. Just when I was about to think that I had imagined it at the time, a harsh male voice made its presence known to me and the voice recorder.

'Go die.' I flinched as it ran through my ears. Memories of the night before came flooding back like a tidal wave. His angered face flashed in my mind, his unnerving gaze showed no emotion as his hand reached out to grab me.

"Lucy." I jumped as I felt someone touch me. The ghost's face had gone and I found myself staring into Grant's worried, warm brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I muttered shaking my head. Would I ever escape all of this? Or was this man intent on haunting me forever?

"Lucy?" My eyes snapped back to his again as I was brought out of my thoughts. "You seemed to be in a world of your own."

"Oh, uh," I stammered. "That voice... that was the one I heard, before I... uh, kind of freaked out on you..."

"I thought it was," he smiled sympathetically. Suddenly, Alex caught my eye. He was snickering silently to himself as he occasionally glanced at me. Once he had noticed that I was looking at him, he mouthed the word 'wimp' at me. With gritted teeth, I took a deep breath- I wasn't going to snap right now at him. I saw him laugh at this. Looking back at Grant, I noticed that he was frowning. He followed my gaze back to Alex- who immediately pretended to be getting on with reviewing evidence.

"Is there a problem?" Grant whispered as he turned back to face me.

"No, none at all." I muttered.

Suddenly, there was a brief knock on the door before Jason, David and Richie all filed into the room. Grant looked up at them and smiled as they came up to us.

"Any luck?" Jason asked us with a small smile.

"Yeah actually," Grant started, "We just found a male disembodied voice from the second floor bedroom and Alex found a female voice in the attic."

"Here let me play it for you," Alex said happily, "I'll let you guess what you think it says." He got to work setting up the audio and finding the right time and pressed play.

"Whoa!" David exclaimed. Jason nodded, smiling- as did Richie.

"That's awesome." Richie said excitedly. "It sounds like... go kill yourself."

"That's what I was thinking," Jason agreed, "Great find Alex." While this was going on, I had been rewinding our audio to just before where the voice started.

"Once again, we'll let you decide what it says," I said to them, "This is from the second floor bedroom with me and Grant." They all waited, listening.

"Jeez," Richie laughed, "These aren't happy ghosts."

"That one sounds definitely like- go die." David voiced his thoughts.

"It does," Jason murmured, "Hopefully, with the research we've got as well; we'll be able to find even more evidence for this family."

"So did you find anything at the library?" Grant queried.

"Actually, we did find some pretty interesting stuff." Jay said as he and the others all pulled up chairs opposite us. "We found out that the house has some intense history." From his pocket he took out a newspaper article. "This was from one hundred years ago."

"Four suicides!" Grant exclaimed sadly.

"Yeah," Richie said, "One was in part of the forest to the left of the house, one was in the field just beyond the graveyard, another was in the attic, and the final one was in the second floor bedroom."

"So that would explain why you heard those voices in those areas of the house," David told us.

"We couldn't get more information than that unfortunately," Jason sighed, "But, we can focus our investigation on those areas tonight. So we will just be in either: the attic; the bedroom; in and around the graveyard; and in the forest."

"Awesome," Alex grinned, "Will we split into smaller teams' tonight- or even investigate solo?"

"Well I was just coming to that," Jay said, "There will be no solo investigations, it's too dangerous to be on our own especially with all the suicides and with what happened to Lucy when she was on her own." He paused, thinking for a moment, "So tonight, Lucy, you'll either be with me or Grant, and you boys can go in a pair with one other with me. So basically- we are going in groups of two tonight."

"Sounds good," Grant agreed. "So should we get on with the infrared cameras? After that we will be done." They all nodded their agreement and everyone set around watching different pieces of video from the different rooms.

For an hour and a half we intently watched the screens for any signs of paranormal activity. And guess what? We got nothing. I sighed as I took out the video tape I had been watching and put it away carefully. I saw some of the others doing the same.

"Hey guys," Grant addressed us, "I'm just coming up to the part in the second floor bedroom where Lucy said the apparition appeared. Do you all want to watch to see if we got something as you have all otherwise finished?"

"Yeah sure," was the general response from everyone as well all shifted to sit around Grant and his screen. Just before Grant was about to press play, Jason suddenly spoke to me:

"Do you want to watch this Lucy?" His voice was laced with a hint of worry.

"Yeah, I do," I replied. In all honesty- I was actually dreading it. I didn't really want to relive that minute of my life, and see that the emotions in it.

"Are you sure?" Jason pressed, "If you don't want to then that's absolutely fine."

"I'm sure," I said, trying to sound brave. He nodded, still looking worried, but we all turned to face the screen in front of us. He pressed play and we immediately heard me say:

"Hey! Are you done with these silly games? Cause I want to see something better than this! Come on, show yourself!"

I glanced at the boys, and Jay and Grant and saw the surprised looks on their faces at my bravery. There was a pause before we heard a guttural, harsh growl:

"Go die!"

I cringed as I watched the next part. The boys snickered slightly as I screamed on the video, struggled around, and fell to the floor to pick up the walkie talkie. The next part in the video I was focusing on the door and not on what was intriguing everyone else.

Slowly, a shimmering mist formed, and I watched myself- how could I have not noticed it forming at the time? It swirled, getting larger and larger, it began to take a tall humanoid figure. Then, quite suddenly, a slightly transparent man was standing.

"Holy shit," Richie muttered.

I looked as the figure approached me- its hand outstretch. On the video I heard myself say:

"Go away! What do you want?" I felt a couple of tears trailed down my cheeks as I continued seeing the replay of those torturous few moments. I flinched as the man growled:

"Go die!" It had gotten so close to me- and I saw myself fall to the floor. The boys laughed a little at my pathetic self. Suddenly, the ghost man had vanished into thin air and Grant had gotten through the door to where I sat, dazed on the floor. More tears fell, leaving hot trails on my cheeks as I watched myself faint into Grant's arms.

"That's enough," Jay said softly to Grant, "Turn it off." Grant complied and stopped the video. The boys were still snickering.

I couldn't stay in the same room as them, and I felt their eyes on me as I continued to cry. Wiping the tears away, I swiftly stood up, and walked quickly out of the room and away from David, Richie and Alex. Once I was outside our hotel room, I walked down the deserted corridor- away from the room a little. I sat down and buried my face in my hands. It hadn't been more than a few seconds until I heard rapid footsteps. I peeked out slightly to see Grant jog over to me- worry written all over his face. He slowed down as he neared me and he sat down next to me. Without saying anything, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. That was it- I broke. I leaned into Grant's chest as I just cried. He rubbed my back and shoulder, and he rested his head on top of mine as he kissed my hair once.

"I'm sorry Lucy." He started after I had stopped crying, "That was alot to go through and it wasn't a good idea to watch it and see it all again..." Grant sighed a little, "And those stupid boys didn't help either." There was a hint of annoyance towards them in his usually gentle tone, "Jay's having a go at them now."

"Wait what?" I said, "That'll make it worse, they'll just do it anyways. They think I'm a wimp."

"No, Jason will make sure they don't do it again. And if they do- I think he might just murder them. And after going through that- you are certainly not a wimp. I'd like to see them come face to face with a full bodied apparition." I heard the smile in his voice and I had to smile with him.

"I can't believe we caught it on video," I murmured happily as I sat up slightly to look at him.

"I know right!" He was suddenly excited, "That is the best piece of evidence we've ever got- in face, and it's probably the best evidence out there!" He grinned at me, "And it's all because of you!"

"I'd never have been able to do that if it wasn't for you guys though," I smiled, "I still can't believe it."

"It's definitely Youtube worthy," Grant laughed, "With the owner of Spectre's Manor's permission, that will be going up on Youtube and on our website for sure. God, we should even add it in on the next episode of Ghost Hunters or something."

"That would be so cool," I grinned excitedly.

"Should we go back?" Grant asked. "I reckon Jason's done yelling now."

"Yeah, we should," We both stood up together.

"I'm really proud of what you did you know," Grant told me. I just smiled at him. He laughed slightly and brought me in for a hug. I loved Grant's hugs- they were always warm, and it made you feel safe and secure. He planted another kiss on my head before we walked back to our hotel room. And I was already getting excited for what tonight had planned for us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note- thank you to all those who have read it. And a big thank you to my amazing reviewer daisyduke80; check out her fanfictions as well if you like Ghost Hunters! I should also mention that Grant is gorgeous beyond belief and we need more of him around. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, the people own themselves.**

Chapter 10

I stood awkwardly next to Grant as we watched David, Alex and Richie pack everything away. It was plainly obvious that Jason had really had a go at them by the way they kept giving me these glances of pure hatred. It was almost funny. As soon as they finished packing away Jason told them:

"You boys can go do what you want for a bit. But remember- we are meeting in the lobby downstairs at four okay?" They all mumbled something and nodded their heads before quickly making their way out of our room and away from us. Jason narrowed his eyes as he watched them leave and huffed a sigh of annoyance. With gentler eyes, he turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"I really am sorry about them," Jay apologised, "I had a feeling that watching the video wasn't a good idea for you..."

"It's not your fault," I reassured him.

"Well anyway," he started as he began moving the sofa back to where it should be, "I told them what they could do if they started crap again." He suddenly laughed, "I'm pretty sure I freaked them out- they were pretty much trembling as I yelled." I snickered slightly.

"I'm sorry- you shouldn't have had to do that," I said.

"I enjoy it," Jason grinned at me as he sat down onto the sofa.

"What's happening at four?" Grant asked and we joined Jason on the couch.

"Dinner," Jay told us, "We have to eat at some point. I think there's a diner close by so we'll go there." He then muttered an afterthought: "I plan to let the boys have their own table. I don't fancy being near them to be honest." We sat in silence for a few moments before Jason's face suddenly broke into a grin. Grant and I turned to look at him- wondering what was on his mind.

"I can't believe we caught that on tape," he said to us with a silly grin on his face. "It's just amazing. We finally have some really good proof."

"I'd like to see what everyone thinks of it when we upload it and let it go viral on the internet," Grant said, excited.

"It's gonna be so awesome," I laughed. Jason reached across Grant to offer me his fist- which I bumped with my own.

"Good job bro," I said to him.

"Onto the next," he laughed with me.

For a while we sat and chatted about the previous night's activity. Glancing at my watch I noticed we still had two hours to kill before we had to go out to dinner. I was excited for tonight- no doubt about that. But I was nervous. Something was going to happen- I had that niggling suspicion in the back of my mind; and I was scared that we were going to get hurt. After what I saw and felt in my dream, I was beginning to dread that I would feel like that again. Before long I had completely zoned out into my thoughts, and had began scratching my hand again; a habit that Grant didn't really like. It was actually kind of cute how he would worry about me- and how he didn't want me to hurt myself. I was lucky to have him really. I just hoped that the thing going on between us wouldn't die out after the weekend's investigations...

I jumped violently and was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as I felt a hand on mine- stilling my scratching. I turned my head to see Jay and Grant looking at me with slightly concerned eyes.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Grant asked me worriedly.

"You seemed to be in your own little world," Jay smiled slightly.

"Uh, I'm fine," I mumbled- trying to avoid that fact that I was actually terrified of what would happen tonight.

"What's on your mind?" Grant asked.

"Nothing really," I shrugged. But then I sighed and said: "Am I going to be on my own at all tonight?" They both shot each other a look.

"Well," Jay started, unsure of what to say, "We're not sure. Actually, we don't want you on your own at all. But we were thinking that if you were to go into that room again, it may provoke the spirit into manifesting itself again." I gazed at them- I knew I must have looked worried so Jason continued: "Or what I was thinking... is that you go into the bedroom- but have Grant stay with you this time."

"In all honesty I'd rather Grant be with me," I told them. Jay nodded his understanding. But I couldn't help but feel as though I was really letting them down by not being brave enough. I was a wimp; I didn't even have the guts to go back into a stupid bedroom on my own. "I'm sorry," I whispered as I looked down at my hands in my lap. I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks and mentally cursed and kicked myself for being so weak. Oh great- when would I stop crying? Jason and Grant must be fed up of it by now.

"Hey, hey, Lucy," I felt Grant's hand underneath my chin as he tilted my head to look at him. With worry clouding his chocolate eyes, he caught a few of my tears, "What's up? Come on talk to me." With more tears falling I sighed.

"I'm just sorry. I'm letting both of you down by not having the guts to go in on my own. Those boys are actually right- I am a wimp; I'm weak. I can't even say this without crying." I took a breath, "And I'm terrified about what might happen tonight. I'm scared that he'll try to hurt me- or one of you; and I don't want you to get hurt..." I buried my face in my hands. I knew that Jay and Grant were probably exchanging a look. But I couldn't do this. I'd just screw up again.

I felt an arm wrap around me and I felt myself getting pulled gently into Grant's chest. For the second time that day, I cried on him. God knows what he must be thinking of me. But he still continued to rub my shoulder comfortingly until the tears ceased to fall.

"Lucy, you're not letting us down," he told me gently, his soft voice conveying nothing but comfort, worry and compassion, "You've already done so much- and quite frankly, I think both Jay and I are impressed that you're willing to even go back there. You helped us catch some phenomenal evidence- so you should be very proud of yourself. Don't take what those boys say to heart- they're only jealous." I sat up slightly, but Grant kept his arm around me.

"And Lucy, we're not going to make you do anything you don't want to," Jason added, "We won't let anything happen to you tonight. Either Grant or I will be with you at all times, you won't be on your own and you'll be safe." He gave me a concerned yet comforting smile.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Jason told me. I smiled at him- feeling slightly better. Suddenly, quite out of the blue, Jason said: "Grant gives nice hugs doesn't he?" I couldn't tell whether he was being serious or not- especially considering the fact that he had a small good-natured smirk on his face; so I laughed at him. I felt Grant smile into my hair as he tightened our hug- which I gratefully returned.

"He really does have nice hugs," I agreed, smiling. Jason looked thoughtful for a moment before retrieving something from his pocket. Before I had even registered what he was doing, he had snapped a photo of Grant and me with his mobile. In fact, he took a couple.

"Hey!" I protested, laughing. Jason looked please with himself as he showed us the pictures he took. I shifted out of Grant's arms to get a better look.

"They're really good," Grant said happily. "Hey, send them to me."

"Will do," Jason said as both boys tapped around on their phones. I laughed at them.

"They are really nice pictures," Grant said to me and Jay once they had finished.

"It looks right." Jason said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, curious.

"I don't really know," he smiled slightly, "You two just look right together." He shrugged and laughed. Once again, both Grant and I were speechless as we stared at him. Did he suspect that there was something between us? "Right," Jay said, "And on that note, I'm gonna get changed and have a shower- it's gonna be a long night."

A little while later we made our way down to the lobby- where we met the boys; from there we got into our respective vehicles- (me with Grant and Jay and the boys in their own car.) and we made our way to a small American diner. The boys all order burgers and chips; I just stuck to eating a salad- the nerves in my stomach made me feel sick, so I didn't want to eat alot. Grant and Jay looked worried- but decided to leave it as we made conversation about what we were hoping to find tonight.

By half five, we had made our way over to Spectres Manor. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon- casting an orange hue over the land and the sky. It was a beautiful sight. But I got an utter feeling of dread each time I looked at the house. A gentle poke to my ribs brought me out of my thoughts as Grant came to stand beside me. Everyone had just finished setting up the cameras. We had one in the attic, one in the second floor bedroom, one taped to a tree that pointed out to the field just beyond the graveyard- and we also had a couple set up just inside the forest in the hopes of catching something there.

"You gonna be okay?" Grant murmured softly to me.

"I'll be fine." I said in response. He smiled at me.

"Well then Lucy. You ready to hunt some ghosts?"

"I most certainly am." Side by side, Grant and I walked over to where Jason and the boys stood as we got the handheld equipment ready for the night ahead.

The world around was now dark. No light to guide us. And I was beginning to wonder whether we would escape unscathed tonight...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note- a big thank you goes to anyone who has reviewed, favourited, or followed this story! It really means alot! I hope you all enjoy this little chapter. I'm also going to upload a small sort of poem that ties in with this chapter- check it out later if you want.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing apart from Lucy and the storyline.**

Chapter 11

"Alright, now listen up," Jason announced to all of us, "We're gonna start off tonight like this: Lucy you're with me, Grant you're with David, Alex and Richie you two are together." He then began handing out equipment to each pair, "Each pair is getting a digital voice recorder, an EMF detector, a thermal imager and two handheld infrared night vision cameras." Jason passed me one of the handhelds. "Alex and Richie, we'd like you two to investigate the attic first, Grant and David, check out the graveyard and the field beyond it. Lucy, you and I will start off in the forest." Jay checked his watch, "Meet back at center command in an hour." With a clap of his hands, each pair split off and went to investigate their respective areas- Grant turned and flashed me a smile before heading off with David. I turned to Jason.

"We're going to leave you and Grant to investigate the second floor bedroom later," Jay informed me and we walked side by side to the dark edge of the forest.

"Okay," I murmured, "Look, if I mess up again..."

"Lucy, stop," Jason interrupted as he looked at me, "You're not going to mess up. You didn't even mess up last time! For a first investigation you did great. It's okay to have freaked out- no-one holds it against you." His tone softened slightly, "I really like you Lucy and I have every faith in you that you'll do brilliantly tonight. You just need to believe in yourself." He clapped my shoulder.

"Thanks Jay," I whispered, "I guess I'm just really nervous- scared even!" I laughed slightly. "But I am going to go in there. I want to see that spirit again."

"That's the spirit," Jason smiled. We both came to a sudden standstill as we hit the edge of the thick forest. "We only have cameras set up just inside the forest, so I was thinking that we should get in a bit." I nodded in agreement and we silently made our way through the heavily forested area. It was dark- with the only source of light coming from the barely visible moon and our flashlights. The only sounds made were the occasional noises of animals or the crunching of twigs and leaves under our feet. It was eerie to say the least- but I felt strangely at home, relaxed almost, in a strange way...

"Where abouts did the person commit suicide?" I asked gently, breaking the silence.

"Anywhere around here," Jay quietly replied as we entered a kind of clearing. Well, it wasn't really a clearing- there was a massive tree in the middle of a small circle clearing. Looking up at the tree and its many low and high hanging branches, I commented:

"It's a good place to hang yourself." I felt Jason's eyes on me, and I blushed, realising how bad that must have sounded. Before I could even say anything else, a sudden gush of wind whistled through the forest- through the trees. It was odd, as it hadn't been a windy night. I paused, and listened. With wide eyes, I turned to face Jay- I could see him looking at me in wonder. As the wind continued to whistle through the land, I could hear voices- as though they were riding the wind.

"You worthless ugly freak..." The voices would crescendo, before they faded; one by one. I saw a voice recorder in Jason's hand as we listened to the wind.

"Disgusting tramp..."

"You'd be better off dead..." All voices were from different people- all harsh sounding. Before a final, much calmer male voice said:

"Fine, I'll go..." For a few moments, it sounded like a rope swinging in the wind... then nothing. The wind came to a sudden stop, and we were left standing in pure amazement at what we'd just witnessed.

After a minute of silence, Jason said:

"It was like a replay of some sort of bullying..."

"Maybe they were the thoughts going through his mind before he died. Maybe his last thoughts were of some kind of bullying conversation..." I suggested.

"That's a sad thing to think," Jay sighed heavily.

"That sounded like a rope swinging above us as well." I muttered.

"What do you think it was?"

"Maybe he did hang himself."

"You know what, you could be right," Jason agreed, "Well; I'm hoping we caught it on tape." For a little while longer, we stayed- but absolutely nothing else happened. All we got was that one spurt of activity, then nothing. We were still giddy with wonder by the time we got back to center command.

Jason and I were the last ones back, everyone turned to face us as we approached.

"Any luck?" Grant asked. Jay recounted what had happened to him; and it also turned out that both other teams had some intense experiences as well. Grant and David found nothing in the graveyard- but when they got into the field just beyond it, David had gotten pushed. I found that funny. They also heard the sounds of taunting before a loud bang.

"Gunshot." I said when Grant mentioned the loud bang.

"Huh?" They turned to me.

"He or she committed suicide right? Maybe they shot themselves considering you heard that bang," I explained.

"Could very well be," Grant nodded thoughtfully. I saw Jason smile happily at my suggestion.

"Well if we caught anything, it'll all be on here," David said as he held up a voice recorder.

"We hopefully caught ours on a voice recorder as well," Richie said.

"With us," Alex began excitedly, "We sat having an EVP for like, twenty minutes, in that time we got nothing. Then suddenly, we heard those words 'go kill yourself' again! And outta nowhere, this mist just... appears, takes a humanoid shape and disappears." We all look at him excited at all the evidence we were getting. "And that's not it!" Alex said. From his pocket, Richie took out what looked like tablets.

"We heard what sounded like things dropping and scattering on the floor," Richie told us, "As we shined our light on where the sound came from, we saw these pills on the floor. There were like, fifteen of them." He held them out for us to see, "We should have it all on camera. But they just appeared out of thin air, it was crazy!"

"So she died by overdosing?" I asked.

"You think the girl in the attic overdosed on these pills and showed us them again?" Richie queried.

"Well," I began, "So far, Grant and David heard a bang- like a gunshot. Jason and I heard a rope swinging- like a noose perhaps from where he hung himself. It's almost like..." I paused, was I just overanalysing? "Well it's almost like they are showing us how they each died. And it's like we hear the run up of what must have pushed them to committing suicide before we find out how they died. It's just a theory- but it really seems that way..."

"You know," Jason said a moment of silence, "I think you may be right Lucy."

"I have to agree." Grant murmured, "And then after we either, hear the rope swing, the gunshot, or the pills drop- everything goes quiet. Like it's the end. Maybe these ghosts just want their stories to be known- and what they suffered through that drove them to this. So everyone can finally get the answers to those questions of 'why?'."

"Once again, Grant you could be on to something." Jason sighed, thinking, "We only have the second floor bedroom to investigate now. But this could be more dangerous. Grant and Lucy- are you okay to go there in a moment?" We nodded. "Well, while you two are in there, Richie and I will keep an eye on the monitors, and David and Alex can go off investigating the three places we've already investigated; just to see if anything else happens." We all muttered an agreement. "Oh Grant, can I have a word please?" Jay asked before he and Grant walked off away from us. When they were well out of earshot- and away from easy sight- the boys all turned to me.

"Who do you actually think who you are?" Alex hissed at me.

"No-one actually wants you here," Richie muttered spitefully, "You may as well just go, because Jay and Grant don't give a crap about you. You are just some pathetic rookie who messed up the investigation and got some dumb luck finding a ghost that will make TAPS even more famous. They don't care about you."

"Just leave," David told me, "They will be happy you're gone so you won't screw this up for them and hinder us all. You are just a young pathetic bitch. Go now, and don't come back." By now, I was almost reduced to tears- but I fought to keep them back.

"Come to think of it," Richie said with an evil glint in his eyes, "Why don't you go up to the second floor bedroom. On your own; prove that you're not a complete screw up. I hope you die while you try though."

And with that, I began walking towards the house, on my own. Tears fell from my eyes. But I had to prove myself- the boys were right- I could only prove myself if I could do it on my own again. What they said had hurt me though, and I was beginning to hope that I would die as I tried as well. But for now, I had to get on with it and provoke that ghost again.

I pretty much ran up the stairs and into the bedroom of nightmares with a fierce determination that I didn't realise I had. I knew it wouldn't be long until Jay and Grant came back to center command and realised that I wasn't there- so I had to be quick. As soon as I sat on the bed, a guttural growl said:

"Go die!"

Well I hadn't been expecting that quick of a response. But before I had gotten into the room I had my night vision infrared turned on and my voice recorder turned on and recording. Anything would be picked up. And there were a couple of cameras in here- so I was hopeful that I would get something.

"Well that's nice," I provoked sarcastically, "Look, I'm on a bit of a tight schedule- so why don't you quit messing around and show yourself!" As though it actually listened to me, I saw a mist form in the same place as the previous night. I bit my lip as I came face to face with the man again. He didn't do anything- didn't even move. We just stared at each other. For the first time- I got a really good look at him: he was actually quite young- late twenties maybe with thick hair and the ghost of a smile in his sad eyes. Wait? He looked sad. Where was the malice? The hate? Unsure of what to say- I started:

"My name is Lucy, what's yours?" My voice shook with nerves that I fought to control- but to my utter surprise, the man turned to me and a voice filled the room:

"I am nameless. They didn't care about me- about my name. I am no-one." I was a little taken aback by his comment so I asked:

"Are you talking about bullies?" He glared at me with steely eyes.

"My so called friends. But what does it matter now? They told me to go die- they got what they wanted." It then clicked that the 'go die' I had been hearing had been what drove him to commit suicide.

"So you killed yourself?" I kept my voice gentle. I almost laughed at how I was actually talking to a ghost.

"No!" A harsh growl filled the room. I sat on the edge of the bed and backed off slightly. "I never killed myself! The reports were wrong. They... killed me..." For a moment he closed his eyes. Suddenly they flashed open with the malice from last night- the pure utter hatred returning; "And I won't rest until someone pays!" He raised his hand towards me.

"Lucy!" Both my eyes and the spirit's turned to the door where I saw Grant run towards us. He flew into the room and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked into the angry eyes of the spirit. "Holy crap." He muttered. Without warning, the door violently swung and slammed shut- and the faint click of a lock sounded. We were trapped, I started to panic. Grant was trapped in here with a pissed of ghost that I had provoked, it was my entire fault. With extreme caution, Grant slowly walked over to me and I stood up beside him.

"Grant, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Go die!" The harsh growl emanated from the ghost just as I had finished talking.

A swirling mist twisted around the ghostly figure and his outstretched hand clenched into a tight fist. A glass seemed to be thrown by an invisible force and smashed against the wall just above mine and Grant's heads. More glass was thrown and Grant grabbed me and dragged me to the floor where we avoided the items. I shrieked as the wardrobe opposite us started to fly across the room and crash against the wall where we were standing moments before. Grant and I had run to the other side of the room- just a few feet away from the angry spectre.

"Leave us alone!" Grant yelled.

"Someone has to pay!" It snarled. The man suddenly ghosted towards us and grabbed Grant around the neck with both of its hands. I never knew that it could even hurt Grant- but we were dealing with a powerful and upset spirit.

"Let him go!" I screamed as the ghost slowly lifted a struggling Grant off the floor. I stood there helpless- there was nothing I could do as my hand would go right through the ghost! Before I knew it, the ghost had flung Grant against the opposite wall; there was a sickening thud as I saw Grant lay there on the floor, looking dazed. Blood was seeping from a small wound on his head and he struggled to stand up without falling over. I rushed over to him:

"Are you okay?" I asked, terrified. He mumbled a response that was barely coherent. He was hurt bad. Gripping onto the desk, Grant hoisted himself up onto his unsteady feet. He took a step and his knee buckled- but he kept upright.

"Look- you've hurt me- you've had your revenge; now leave us alone!" Grant choked out. He was about to say something else, but I heard his voice choke- I looked over to him worriedly to see his hand on his throat. I realised with horror that purplish bruises were forming under his hand when he moved it- they continued to get worse- like someone was strangling him. Grant's face began to lose its colour as he fell to the floor. I shook him and he seemed to snap out of it as he coughed and gasped for breath. The bruises on his neck faded slightly to just a light purple colour, I helped Grant up- but yelped in surprise as I found myself flying across the room to land on my back. Winded, I gasped out and heard Grant yell out my name. I saw him run towards me. Glancing to my right, I saw the ghost with the malignant gleam in his eye and evil smirk; it was then I noticed the wardrobe moving towards me.

"No Grant!" I warned him- but it was too late. He had reached me just as the wardrobe hit me. It toppled over and trapped us in the corner- hitting Grant on the back in the process and knocking him onto me. With Grant straddling my body, I heard him groan in pain. I saw more blood trickled from his head- I could see a nasty looking gash just below his hairline and it was haemorrhaging.

"Sorry Lucy," I heard him mutter as he looked at me, "Didn't mean to get this close to you so quickly." I smiled slightly at his joke as he got up from me and attempted to push the wardrobe upright again. On shaky legs, I helped him. As I pushed, I noticed the blood on my long sleeves- confused; I began wondering where I had gotten the cuts from to create the wounds. But in no time, we managed to get the wardrobe up.

Waiting for us on the other side though, was the – not so happy – ghost. Just as Grant breathed in to say something, he was violently shoved back into the wardrobe- making it fall again. Grant attempted to get up again quickly- but I could see him limping and some dark substance stain his jeans. I frowned; with horror I noticed that blood had stained the right leg of his jeans. We really were in trouble. Pissed off that he had hurt Grant, I began to stalk over to the ghost, but just as I got to him and his outstretched hand, I was knocked out of the way by Grant. From the floor, I could only watch in devastation as Grant was picked up, thrown against a wall- where I heard a crash and a loud thud. With more blood seeping from a wound in his arm, he tried his hardest to get up- but he was just too weak. I watched the mild fright on his face as he looked up at me from across the room. But there was nothing I could do. I winced as he was picked up and shoved into a mirror- which shattered. Glass went everywhere- and I could only look on in sadness as Grant's eyes slowly closed as he fell to the floor. He didn't move- he didn't stir or make a sound. He was unconscious. Grant had put himself in harm's way to save me- what sort of a person was I? Only worried about Grant, I shakily got up and made my way to him, the ghost stared on with softer eyes- glancing back at it, and I saw him vanish into thin air. I dropped to my knees in front of Grant and sobbed as I heard the doorknob rattle. It must have been rattling all throughout as I could hear Jason's concerned and scared voice on the other side. There was a click of a lock, and then suddenly Jay was by my side- his hand on my shoulder. I sat on the glass beside an unmoving Grant as tears streamed down my face.

"It's my entire fault," I murmured. The blood on Grant's head trailed down in unpredictable patterns, it was horrible- to think that I was the cause of this. "Come on Grant, wake up!" I cried, "Please, I'm sorry." Jason ripped something and I saw him press something against Grant's head, staunching the flow of blood.

"Call nine one one," Jay shouted to Richie- who stood wide eyed along with David and Alex. They just stood there, "Do it now you stupid bastards!" Jason yelled angrily at them. I held Grant's hand and cried as he stayed unconscious.

"Will he be okay?" I whispered.

"He's strong Lucy, come on now, he'll be fine," Jason reassured me.

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived.

**Author's note- well this was over 3000 words long! Wow. Thanks for reading guys! I'm sorry, I don't write hurt Grant as well as daisyduke80 does, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter; stay posted for the next!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note- thanks to my awesome reviewer daisyduke80 and to anyone who is following and reading this story! Has anyone listened to Grant's piano music? It's absolutely beautiful. My friend and I created a song for Cured. It's on youtube if you want to listen! And I made myself a Grant Wilson top because I am just too cool.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

The short ride to the hospital was torture. Absolute torture. Grant was given morphine and sedatives in the ambulance to ensure that he would stay unconscious. The boys were staying back at Spectres manor to pack up- and Jay had driven us to the hospital in the van. All I could think of as we followed the ambulance was how I was the reason that Grant was hurt. I didn't deserve him; I should have left when the boys told me to. This just proved how worthless I really am. If Grant was really hurt- I would never forgive myself. But the paramedics reassured me that he would be okay. I sat staring out of the window as we drove.

"Lucy, don't worry," Jay said for the hundredth time.

"It's my fault," I mumbled. He glanced sideways at me.

"Lucy, Grant is young and healthy and strong- he will be okay."

"Mmm," I muttered an incoherent reply.

"Lucy, why did you go up there on your own?" Jay suddenly asked.

"Are you angry at me?" I whispered.

"No, I'm not angry. I just don't understand why you'd go up there on your own." Jason sighed a little. "When Grant and I had finished talking, we went back over to center command. Only the boys were there and they were snickering about something. By then we were wondering where you were- so we asked them where you had gone. Being the stupid assholes they are- they just shrugged. Grant continued to press them- saying they must know where you were. At that moment, I had gone over to the monitors to see if I could see you on the cameras. When I shouted to Grant, saying that you were in the second floor bedroom with what appeared to be an apparition- I could see his heart literally drop. His face had paled and he immediately bolted off into the house to go find you. I started yelling at David, Alex and Richie; but I was beginning to wonder why you weren't back yet. So I checked the monitors again, and you can imagine how shocked and freaking terrified when I saw the chaos happening. I could see Grant get thrown about left, right and centre, and then these random blood stains appeared on your arms out of nowhere. That's when I ran up to get to you both. But the door was locked. After about a minute of me trying to open it- the door just unlocked itself. That's when I ran over to you." Jason sighed. Tears were streaming down my face. I never meant for this to happen. Grant shouldn't have come to find me- he should have let me face the ghost alone- at least he wouldn't be on his way to hospital that way...

"Jay, oh god, I'm sorry," I wiped more tears away. He placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I took a breath and said: "The reason I went up there... is because of what David, Alex and Richie were saying."

"What were they saying?" Jason asked sharply- he sounded pissed off at the mention of their very names.

"Well, as soon as you and Grant were out of sight, they said: No-one actually wants you here, you may as well just go, because Jay and Grant don't give a crap about you. You are just some pathetic rookie who messed up the investigation and got some dumb luck finding a ghost that will make TAPS even more famous. They don't care about you." I took a breath to stop the tears falling, "And: They will be happy you're gone so you won't screw this up for them and hinder us all. You are just a young pathetic bitch. Go now, and don't come back." I took a chance and looked at Jason. He looked appalled and furious, "But what made me go was when Richie said: Why don't you go up to the second floor bedroom. On your own; prove that you're not a complete screw up. I hope you die while you try though."

"What!? That's disgusting to say that. We do care about you- and that was not right of them to say that to you. Looks like I've got some ass to kick. Or kill preferably," Jay was absolutely fuming. "No, screw them, they can leave now- I don't give a shit if the weekend isn't over; I'm not having that type of childish behaviour around us. They're not even worth it. They can go now and never come back."

"I'm sorry," I murmured. Jay suddenly turned to me with a much softer expression.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lucy. They had no right to say that."

"I should have ignored them."

"They were badly provoking you though Lucy- don't blame yourself."

After about ten more minutes of hearing Jason furiously rant about the boys, we finally arrived at the hospital where we immediately parked the van and rushed to where the paramedics were taking Grant out of the ambulance. I had to hold in the tears when I saw him on the stretcher unconscious, Jay placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile- which I returned.

"What's happening?" Jay asked as we approached the paramedics.

"We've got to take him in and give him some stitches. He needs a few on one of the cuts on his arms." A male paramedic replied as we followed them into the hospital.

"What about his head?" Jason queried.

"Well, it looks bad- but it doesn't need stitches- but we will need to keep him overnight to check to make sure he doesn't have a concussion." He replied, "We need to clean him up and get him on oxygen and monitor his vitals- but he should be absolutely fine. If you guys can wait in the waiting room while a doctor sees to him that'd be great."

"Will do, thank you," Jay responded. Looking to a door on our right that said waiting room- we went through and sat in the plastic chairs. There was hardly anyone in here- only a couple of people. I was grateful for the peace.

"Now we wait," I said. Jay smiled at me as we settled down to wait for a while.

For an hour we waited for any news on Grant. About halfway through, Jay got a phone call from Richie saying that they had packed everything up and that it was all at the hotel in mine, Jay and Grant's room. The conversation started with Jason being civil- but after about a minute he began having a go at him. So for ten minutes, Jay had to go outside while he yelled at them down the phone. As soon as he came back in and sat beside me, I said:

"Feel better?"

"You bet," he laughed, "I'm not finished with them yet." He smirked, "I haven't told them that they can leave yet. I don't want them getting away before I have the chance to have a proper go at them in person. I can't wait." I just laughed.

After waiting an hour I was beginning to get really worried.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked, scared.

"He'll be fine, stop worrying." Jason said.

"What if he's badly injured? Or he could be dead. Oh god, what if he is dead?"

"He isn't dead. He's not hurt too bad- if he was gone, they would have told us." Jay reassured me.

Just as I was about to continue my worried musings, a doctor came through and said:

"For Grant Wilson?"

"Yeah," Jay said as we both stood up and came over to him.

"Hello there, my name is Doctor Tennant; I have been looking after Grant. Are you his family?"

"No, we're his friends- my name is Jason Hawes, and this is Lucy Parker his girlfriend." Jay said. I shot him a very surprised look. Was he just making that up? Or did he actually know? He winked at me. Jason continued: "I'm his next of kin when we're on the road together."

"Okay, that's fine, if you two would like to come with me," Dr Tennant smiled at us as he led us through the double doors. "I'll give you an update- Grant is doing absolutely fine. He will have no lasting damaged and it doesn't look like he has a concussion- but we want to keep him overnight just in case. He has five stitches in a cut on his arm- but other than that, we have cleaned and bandaged the others. As for his head wound- it's not deep at all. Head wounds have a tendency to bleed alot- but we've treated it, so it should heal soon." We came to a door, "You can go in if you like. He is unconscious at the moment though, we will keep him sedated until the morning."

Jason and I entered the private room. Grant was lying on a bed and his lower body was covered by the white sheets. Prongs were in his nose to give him some oxygen- his arms were bandaged like the doctor said- but other than that, he looked okay. Even his head wound didn't look that bad- most of it was covered by his hair anyways. Jay and I sat down in the more comfortable chairs by his bed. I took Grant's hand in mine and sighed sadly. As much as I hated myself for what I had done- I was over the moon that he would be absolutely fine.

"A nurse will come in to check on him every now and then- and he should be able to go home tomorrow." Dr Tennant told us as he checked Grant's vitals. "But I need to ask- how did this happen?" Jason and I exchanged a glance.

"Well, you see, we were out at Spectres Manor investigating the claims of paranormal activity," Jay began.

"Wait, you guys are from Ghost Hunters aren't you? My wife loves that show!"

"Aha, yeah we are," Jason grinned, "But yeah, a particularly nasty spirit decided that he didn't like Grant or Lucy, and it attacked. It's amazing! We got it all on film I think."

"That's pretty freaky," Dr Tennant said shaking his head, "Will it be aired on an episode?"

"That was the plan."

"Excellent, anyway, I'll probably see you in the morning. Goodnight Jason, Lucy." With a nod and a smile, the doctor left.

"I'm sorry Grant," I whispered quietly as I rubbed his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note- A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story! And thank you for the ideas that you have given to me! I do take ideas into account- so if there is something you may like to see- feel free to PM me or leave a review! Oh I should also mention that this chapter is in Grant's point of view- thanks to hydra350 for this idea. And this is his point of view of the events in case you were going to get confused! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the storyline and Lucy. Oh, this may be quite a long chapter- but I hope you like it!**

Chapter 13 (Grant Wilson's point of view)

Never had I realised just how eventful this ghost hunting weekend would be when I had arrived at Spectres manor. Looking back at it now, I honestly thought we weren't going to even catch much. Maybe an EVP, or some unexplained knocking- but what we had gotten so far was incredible. But that wasn't what had been making me smile.

Lucy.

For the first time in ages I had fallen in love- and I had fallen hard. When I was with Lucy, everything felt right. Back when I was at high school, I got cheated on, and it had crushed me; I honestly thought I'd never be able to love again. But even I had surprised myself by how quickly I had fallen for Lucy.

I remember when I first laid eyes on her. Jay and I had set up the equipment and were standing by the TAPS van, waiting for the winners of our competition to come. Richie had picked everyone up on the way, and so they were all in the same car when they arrived. I remember watching the three boys get out... and then this beautiful girl. Her long brown hair had swished as a light breeze whooshed by, and a gorgeous smile spread on her lips as she approached us. She was slim- very slim- and a little shorter than me... but she was amazing. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement as she and the boys came to a standstill just in front of us. We hugged in greeting, she was so excited to meet me, and it made me grin. I felt happy.

But looking back at the past day or so, I realised just how much she had been through. She used to self-harm. That scared me. She had only stopped a year back- and I had it in my mind that she could quite easily relapse. It also upset me- I wasn't upset with her though- how can I be? I was just upset to think of how much she had to go through to do that to herself. Come to think of it... I had never actually seen her arms; Lucy always wore long sleeves. To hide the scars I suppose... but if we were serious about starting a relationship- wouldn't she have to show me her arms at some point? Even if it was just to bath together... I don't know... All I know is that I love her. I love her so much. How could I love her so much after knowing her for only so little? Maybe this is what love at first sight is.

But right now, the biggest problem was Jason. I didn't mean that in a horrible way... I just wasn't sure how he would react to it all. What would he say about it? For all I knew, he could tell us it couldn't happen. He may dismiss it because we had only known each other for a few days. I was just scared of what he would say. I even wondered whether or not he suspected something- after all, he had mentioned that we were 'cute' together once. And he had made several relationship jokes about me and Lucy- even if they were jokes; he could have meant it...

And this is what had me worried, as Jay and I walked off away from the others. We had just gotten back to centre command, and after we had discussed our findings, Jay said:

"Oh Grant, can I have a word please?" So here I was, following him out of sight and earshot range of the boys and Lucy. Jason didn't seem angry or upset... in fact, he was smiling very slightly. We came to a stop a fair way away from the rest of the group, Jay turned to me.

"What's up?" I asked, slightly worried. I knew I shouldn't be worried- he was my best friend after all- but I just didn't want to lose Lucy.

"Don't look so worried man, I'm not that scary," Jason joked. I gave him a look that sobered him up. "Okay Grant, well I just wanted to ask you about your relationship with Lucy I guess." I felt my heart sink a little. The only comfort I had was the fact that Jay seemed genuinely open for a chat.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked. For all I knew, he could be talking about my friendship with her.

"You know what I mean G. You love each other." He smirked slightly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"How do you know?" I queried, still on edge but feeling slightly happier at his reaction.

"G, we're best friends; I've known you for quite a while. I can just see the love in your eyes when you're around her. The way you look at her... it's like you're the happiest man alive. I've never seen you like this before. And Lucy blushed when I said 'I see you like Grant,' she denied it, but I could tell she liked you." Jay smiled at me, "I'm happy that you love her man." Jason took a breath.

"I love her so much..." I whispered.

"Does she feel the same?"

"She does," I couldn't help the grin that instantly spread on my face. "She says she does. But it's early days I guess; I feel so happy when I'm with her..."

"Is it serious then?" Jay suddenly asked. I bit my lip.

"I think so. But like I said- it's early days; we barely know each other."

"When did it happen?" I was beginning to get wary of all his questions.

"The night when she had the nightmare and she slept in my bed with me. We talked for a little bit, and it kind of... slipped out." I sighed.

"So did you get any sleep last night?" Jason asked as he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Aw Jay! Come on man!" I moaned as I mock-punched his shoulder. He just laughed but looked at me as though he was still expecting an answer. "No. We didn't... do, anything. I'm not like that Jay, I don't wanna rush this. Not after last time."

"I know man, fair enough." Jason smiled at me, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay with her. This happened rather quickly- I don't want you to get hurt like last time." Jay was suddenly serious.

"She wouldn't do that." I took a breath before admitting: "She told me that things didn't work well with her last boyfriend- he was a bit of a jerk to her. So she understood why I don't want to rush, and I don't think she'd do that to me when she understands what I went through."

"You really love her don't you?"

"She's one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I'd give her the world if I could. I want to make her happy."

"I know you'll make her happy GW," Jason said smiling, "But something is worrying you."

"I guess... what if I can't give her everything?"

"What do ya mean man? You infertile?" Jay smirked at his own joke.

"Hell naw man. Everything works fine thank you very much." I shoved him. I tried to look annoyed but I couldn't help the small snicker of laughter that escaped from my lips. Jay laughed.

"What did you mean then? Worried because you're a virgin?" I looked at Jason- thinking that he was joking. But his was gazing back at me; his expression serious.

"Yeah... I guess. I'm scared of rushing everything..." I slowly admitted as I cast my eyes downwards. Truth is, I never uh, got far with my previous relationship in high school- and since then I've never been with anyone else. So I guess I'm inexperienced, and I'm worried that she isn't and that I will mess up.

"Look Grant its fine. Her last relationship was pretty bad too- and she hasn't had one since. Chances are that she is just as worried as you," Jason told me, "Just take it slow. You don't have to rush anything."

"I just don't want to mess up..."

"You're gonna be fine Grant. You love each other so much... don't let your worries hinder you- cause if you are both serious about this, you're going to be okay."

"Thanks Jay," I said smiling at him happily.

"Anytime," Jason said. I let out a breath as I rubbed my face. "We should be getting back." I nodded in agreement as he patted my back and we both walked off back towards centre command.

As we made our way back, I noted with confusion that Lucy wasn't in direct sight. I glanced at Jay, and he looked back at me with the same bewildered look. Both of us didn't trust Alex, Richie or David. Jason was furious at them- not that he would show it in front of them; but he hated the way they had behaved towards Lucy. And we were concerned. For all we knew, they could have taken it too far and she could have run off. I also noticed that they were snickering about something. What had they done now? As we approached and stood near them I said:

"Where did Lucy go?" They stared at us and merely shrugged. As Jason moved nearer to the van to check the monitors, I kept pressing them; the worry continued to build inside me. I just hoped she hadn't gone anywhere alone... I hoped she wasn't in danger. "You must know where she went- she was with you when we left."

"We don't know where she went," Richie said trying to suppress a grin.

"This isn't funny! Now where is she?" I yelled- my voice getting louder and more agitated.

"Grant!" It was Jason who said my name. He sounded worried and even a little scared- this was unusual for him. "Lucy is in the second floor bedroom- an apparition appears to be right near her!"

I felt my heart literally drop and the colour drain from my face. Before I even registered what I was doing, I had taken off into the house. I bolted as quickly as I could up the stairs and was relieved to find the door open. "Please be okay Lucy," I muttered to myself as I neared the door. From the hallway I could see her! I could see Lucy sitting on the bed. She was okay! She was alive!

"Lucy!" I yelled her name as I ran into the room. But almost immediately I stopped dead in my tracks as I came face to face with the ghost.

"Holy crap." I muttered as I stared at it- my eyes filled with amazement. But this spirit looked angry- very angry. I jumped slightly as the door slammed shut behind me and I heard the distinct sound of a lock click. Dammit. I thought to myself. We were in danger. With extreme caution in each of my steps I walked over to my Lucy. She stood up, her face was pale and she looked terrified.

"Grant, I'm so sorry." She whispered as I touched her hand.

"Go die!" A harsh guttural growl sounded around the room as she had finished talking. Yeah, we had annoyed this ghost. Myself- I was actually fascinated by it. To come this close with an entity was something I had been aiming to do ever since I started TAPS with Jason. But my main priority was Lucy- and she was scared, frightened- and I couldn't let this ghost hurt her. My body tensed as I saw a mysterious white mist circle the entity and his outstretched hand suddenly clenched into a fist.

I was startled to say the least when a glass came whizzing past our heads and smashed against the wall at what must have been at a high speed. This spirit meant business- and it was now a big danger to us. From around the room I saw glass slowly begin to levitate; I grabbed hold of Lucy and dragged us both to the floor where we escaped the onslaught of items. From the other side of the room, my keen eyes saw the wardrobe move slightly; Lucy shrieked with pure terror as I started to fly at us. But by then I had stood both of us up and had ran to the other side of the room away from the wardrobe- which inevitably crashed against the wall. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and the adrenaline course through my veins as we moved to just a few precious feet away from the cause of this. The ghost. I could get a proper good look at him now; he wasn't that old- fairly young, but he looked angry, angry and sad. The fact that we were catching all of this on film was outstanding- never before in the history of the paranormal had anyone captured something as real as this on film. It was exciting- but also very dangerous. From under my touch I could feel Lucy shake very slightly, this had obviously affected her badly; in fact, the first time she encountered this ghost of a man she had been badly affected. But this was just taking it to a whole new level. I was honestly worried about her and how this would affect her. From my knowledge- alot of people can get really shook up from experiences- but an experience like this would badly shake her up. And as much as I was fascinated by this activity- for our safety, I had to try and get it to leave before it got even more out of hand.

"Leave us alone!" I yelled at it.

"Someone has to pay!" It snarled right back. All of a sudden, the man had ghosted towards us and in a flash it grabbed me around the neck with both of its translucent hands. Now I was scared. Never before had I even seen this sort of activity- and never had I imagined that I could actually be suffocated by a spirit! How was it even possible? I began to panic when I felt the hands slowly begin to tighten and squeeze. My air was beginning to get restricted- but yet I was powerless to even move. Slowly, the ghost lifted me up off the ground. By now my neck was hurting- I was struggling to breathe and Lucy couldn't do anything to help- as her hand went right through its ghostly body.

"Let him go!" She screamed at it. With a malignant glint in its cold hard eyes, it suddenly squeezed tighter; and before I knew it- I had been flung to the other side of the room. I heard a crunch and flinched at the sound of my body hitting the floor. Everything was spinning. Like I was trapped in some kind of vortex as I lay there. But I couldn't waste time regaining myself. I sat up and hissed with pain as I felt a stinging sensation on my head. I felt blood on the top of my forehead and concluded that I had a cut on my forehead. Wanting to make sure Lucy stayed safe, I attempted to stand; but each time my legs would give way and the world would spin a little more. I was terrified to think that this could have happened to Lucy if I hadn't arrived in time. I heard footsteps near me and then Lucy said:

"Are you okay?" Her voice sounded frightened and worried. I mumbled something- but the words didn't form as the world continued to spin slightly- making me feel dizzy. As my vision began to go back to normal, I saw a desk just beside me. I gripped it and used it as an aid to help me stand. My legs were weak though- they shook slightly; but I had to stay strong- for Lucy's sake. Once my vision had gone back to being completely normal- I risked taking a step. My body jolted as my leg buckled and I fought to stay upright.

"Look, you've hurt me." I began, "You've had your revenge," with horror I began to choke, I had to choke out my last words: "Now leave us alone!" I gripped my throat as a strong sensation of being strangled came to me. But how could I be? There was no-one in front of me to strangle me- however; the ghost still had its hand outstretched. The pressure on my neck increased and my air supply was completely cut off. My knees buckled again as I collapsed onto the floor- my hand still clutching at my throat as I helplessly choked. Lucy was instantly by my side, and she began to shake me out of it. The sensation began to slowly fade as I snapped out of it. I sat there, coughing and gasping for breath to feed my starved lungs. Lucy began helping me up again; and I was standing on my own just as Lucy was flung across the room by an invisible force.

"Lucy!" I yelled out in horror as she landed on her back, I heard her gasp out. Completely ignoring the despicable spectre in front of me, I started to run over to the one I loved with a sudden surge of strength and energy. Just as I was about to reach her, she called out:

"No Grant!" I was confused. But the confusion instantly went as I felt something large hit my back. It knocked me into Lucy and we fell to the floor as the wardrobe from earlier trapped us in the corner. In a way it was lucky we were in a corner- that way the wardrobe hadn't crushed us- but we were trapped. I groaned in pain and saw stars as I straddled Lucy on the floor. Well- I was actually laying on her. My head hurt so badly, but I had to ignore it and push on- for all I knew, this could only be the gentlest part of the spirit's revenge; (though why he wanted revenge I don't know.) For a moment I stayed there, lying on Lucy as the stars faded. I enjoyed it actually- being so close to her felt nice. It was an intimate moment- and I would have enjoyed it more if it wasn't for the circumstances we were in. I opened my eyes to gaze into her green ones- which right now were filled with fright and worry.

"Sorry Lucy. Didn't mean to get this close to you so quickly," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. I saw her smile slightly as I pushed up and slowly stood up- although I couldn't stand fully upright due to being blocked by a certain piece of furniture. Deciding that we might as well get this over with- I began pushing against the wardrobe, Lucy soon joined me and together we helped to get it upright. I couldn't help but noticed the blood on her long sleeves. I frowned with worry- how and when did that happen? We would have to address the issue later though as we had other things to deal with first. I winced in pain as I limped to the other side of the wardrobe- Lucy went around the other side. Inevitably waiting for us- was the ghost. And he still didn't look happy.

I took a breath and was just about to say something when an unseeable force violently shoved me back into the wardrobe. I felt the wood crack slightly underneath me and the furniture toppled over again from the force of the push. I was dazed- but I had to get up quickly. This investigation was turning out to be something none of us ever predicted- whether that was a good or a bad thing is another story. I limped as I got up- my right leg was in alot of pain. But I didn't think anything was broken though- so I guess that was a small comfort. I looked at the ghost and his still outstretched hand and I glanced at Lucy. I would do anything for her- I loved her so much. I couldn't let her get hurt. So I was instantly worried when I saw how pissed off she looked. To my horror- she began stalking towards the spectre. In record time, I ran to them, and pushed Lucy out of harm's way. If it meant that I would get injured instead- then so be it. Just so long as she was safe.

Almost instantly, the ghost picked me up and threw me against a wall- where a crash and a loud thud echoed through the house. What if I got so hurt that I couldn't help Lucy? No! Even though I felt blood trickle down my arm- I attempted to get up again. But to my dismay, my legs buckled each time- I couldn't do it. From the floor, I gazed helplessly at Lucy with worry and fright in my dark eyes. I tried to conceal my terror- but I couldn't. I was too weak to carry on standing and fighting. I just hoped with all my might that Lucy would be safe. It didn't come as a surprise to me when I felt myself get mysteriously picked up again.

I braced myself as I was shoved into what must have been a mirror. The pain was excruciating. Glass flew around me as I fell to the floor. Everything was slowly beginning to go dark and foggy. My peripheral vision was black and the darkness was creeping in.

Slowly, I felt my eyes close as I surrendered to the darkness; hoping that Lucy would still be here when I awaken.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note- A massive thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed my story! It means so much to me that people actually like it! Any questions or maybe a few small suggestions feel free to PM me. Oh, and if you want me to do something in another character's point of view like the previous chapter- feel free to ask and say what you'd like me to write it on :) There will also be a fair few swear words later on, I don't mean to offend, but it had to be done I guess.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything apart from Lucy. I wish I owned Grant but I don't... sad times...**

Chapter 14 (Lucy's point of view)

Of course I didn't get much sleep that night. How could I? Knowing it was my entire fault that Grant was in hospital made me stay awake for the rest of the night with torturous thoughts racing through my mind. But then again, we were up investigating until the early hours of the morning- so I wouldn't have gotten much sleep anyways. But it was my fault. Everything. I wasn't sure whether Grant would even be able to forgive me or not. I didn't deserve to be forgiven. I didn't deserve such a lovely man as him. If by some pure miracle that he did forgive me... I would just be the happiest person alive. I just didn't want to have ruined everything. I never meant for it to get so out of hand. Hindsight is a wonderful thing though, and as I brush back the fringe of his soft brown hair, I sigh quietly to myself and smile at him sadly.

Jason had spent the night in the chair beside me; he stayed up most of the night with me making sure I was okay. But I eventually convinced him to get some sleep- although he didn't take much convincing at all! By four o'clock in the morning I think I had managed to drift off into a light sleep. I only had one dream that I remembered. But I didn't want to think about it; after all, it was a replay of all of the events. And it hurt to think about it.

By six o'clock I had woken up to find myself alone with Grant, I looked around for Jay but couldn't see him. Deciding that he had probably gone to get something to drink or the like, I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I yawned. Grant looked peaceful lying there on the hospital bed. The breathing prongs had been removed by a nurse early in the morning as he was able to breathe normally on his own. In fact, he was going to make a speedy recovery- much to my happiness! I took his hand in mine and said to him:

"I'm sorry Grant; I hope you can forgive me..." I sighed. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me- you make me smile- you make me happy. Truth is I haven't been happy in a long while..." I took a deep breath and grinned at him sideways, "You know, you look really cute and peaceful when you sleep." Grant offered no comment as he continued to sleep. I jumped and looked up at the door as it opened and interrupted the silence. Jason walked in with two cups of what smelt like delicious coffee from a vending machine.

"Ah, you're awake," Jay noted with a smile as he sat down. "I got us some coffee."

"Thank you," I murmured gratefully as I took the cup from him. He held out some sugar sachets and I took two and stirred the sweet sugar in. For a few minutes we sat in comfortable silence as we sipped our hot drinks.

"How are you doing?" Jason asked gently. I swallowed my gulp of coffee.

"I'm okay I guess." I told him, "Worried that he'll be upset with me though..."

"There's no need to worry Lucy," Jason grinned, "He loves you more than life itself- I think it's safe to say he could never be upset with you."

"I've been meaning to ask you something actually Jason," I looked him in the eyes as a thought from last night came back to me.

"Oh," He frowned, then raised his eyebrows; "What is it?"

"Last night you told the doctor that I was his girlfriend," I stated- at this a sparkle lit up Jay's eyes. "I was wondering where that came from." He considered what I said with a small grin playing on his face.

"Well it is true isn't it?" He eventually said as he finished off his coffee. Jason looked at me; his blue eyes had a friendly gleam to them.

"Jay..." I began; but he interrupted.

"Lucy look, don't worry," He smiled reassuringly at me, "I know, its okay." I looked at him, taken aback.

"How do you know?" I asked mildly surprised.

"That's what I wanted to talk to G about last night when we left you." Jason told me truthfully. At my slightly worried expression he continued explaining; "I just wanted to talk to him. I suspected something right from when we had to share the room- and when you two shared that bed." He paused, thinking, "I'm fine with it you know. Grant loves you, and as long as you love him- then I'm happy."

"Of course I love him," I murmured as I rubbed Grant's hand.

"Just promise me one thing Lucy," Jay suddenly said seriously.

"Yeah, what?" I asked confused.

"Don't hurt him," his voice was barely a whisper; "I can't bear to see him hurt again like he was last time."

"I'd never hurt him," I said while glancing at my boyfriend lovingly. "I love him too much Jay. I know how much it hurts to have someone you love cheat on you and be a jerk to you. So I can definitely promise that I would never do that to him!" My voice was riddled with determination and the desire to always be there for him. Jason smiled happily and nodded his head.

I had literally just finished the last few dregs of coffee from my cup when doctor Tennant knocked on the door and opened it. He walked in and smiled at us.

"Good morning Mr Hawes, Miss Parker," Dr Tennant said in greeting.

"Morning," Jay and I mumbled- sounding tired in comparison to the doctor's chipper voice.

"Just a final check on Grant," He muttered to us as he began to take Grant's vitals. "Everything appears to be fine." He said happily, "The wounds are clean- so that's good..." The doctor scribbled something on his chart, "I think we can start to wake him up in a minute. The meds are almost out of his system anyways."

"That's a relief," Jason laughed leaning back against the chair.

"Thank God," I said to myself.

"Just a couple of things though," Dr Tennant turned to us, "He will need to make sure that his wounds stay clean- and that the bandages are replaced. They can come off in a week though. The stitches in his arm dissolve on their own- so they should be absolutely fine; no need to worry about that."

"Okay, thanks doc," Jay said.

"And I've prescribed him painkillers if he needs any."

"Great."

"I think it's time for your boyfriend to wake up," Dr Tennant smiled at me. I returned the smile as he injected drugs to bring Grant back to us properly again.

I was never a very patient person- so I found it difficult waiting for Grant to finally wake up. But under the circumstances- I would be impatient. After a good few minutes, I felt Grant's hand twitch under mine.

"Grant?" I said aloud, "Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand again." A few moments later, and I felt him squeeze my hand gently. I watched him intently as I saw his eyelids flicker, before slowly opening to reveal his bright, beautiful brown eyes. Oh I'd missed staring into them so much. I missed the warmth and the love they held, and the softness. I was so lucky to have him! He looked confused- like he wasn't sure where he was. Suddenly, his eyes shifted to look at me, as soon as our eyes met, his lit up with love and warmth that I didn't know could possibly exist. His face broke out into a relieved grin and he said in a slightly hoarse voice:

"Lucy! You're okay!" I felt my heart warm at the sheer happiness and relief of his voice. Grant was perfect- he was so selfless to be concerned about me when he was lying in a hospital bed.

"Never mind about me," I said smiling happily at him, "I'm so glad you're with us. I was so scared. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better- but I have been worse," He said shrugging.

"I'm so sorry," I told him, my voice barely a whisper.

"Hey now, it's not your fault," Grant took my hand as we both completely ignored the doctor and Jason.

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for me you would have never gotten hurt..." My voice choked.

"Never mind about me. I'm fine Lucy, I'm just glad you're okay." He took a breath, "If it wasn't for you... we would never have caught what may just be the best paranormal evidence to date!" His face suddenly brightened even more with the biggest grin. He looked excited- like a child at Christmas. He glanced at Jay: "Hey buddy!" He said in greeting to his friend, "We did get that on tape right?"

"We did," Jason nodded, a smile creeping onto his happy face, "Its gold evidence man, let the sceptics watch it and be amazed!" I rubbed Grant's hand and listened in as they carried on talking about the evidence they may have caught. A few minutes later, doctor Tennant decided that Grant was definitely well enough to be released- so he went off and came back moments later with discharge forms (which they filled in.)

"Alright then Mr Wilson," Dr Tennant said cheerily, "You're free now! Just remember to take your tablets if need be and to change your bandages- which can come off in a week."

"Sounds good doc," Grant replied smirking- still sitting in bed. He paused and frowned: "Just one thing... where's my clothes?" Jay and I snickered at this and received a dirty look from Grant as the doctor answered:

"Over there," He pointed, "We had to change you out of your clothes to make you more comfortable. But everything is in that bag over there."

"Thanks," Grant said.

"You're free to leave whenever Mr Wilson, I wish all of you a safe journey back- and good luck reviewing the evidence!" Doctor Tennant signed a final chart with a flourish.

"Thanks doc," Grant said smiling. "Now can somebody pass me my clothes and then get the hell out?"

Hand in hand we walked to the van- where we change to sitting, hand in hand. I leaned into Grant and sighed happily.

"I love you," I said softly as Jason started the drive back to the hotel.

"I love you too Lucy," he murmured back, stroking my hair. "I mean it."

"I really am sorry."

"You really don't need to apologise, I'm just glad you're safe- that was my main worry."

"It shouldn't have been."

"But you're everything to me. So it was." Grant quipped. I straightened up to look at him, a small cheeky smile played on his lips. He poked my ribs and I squealed before batting his hand away. Grant chuckled, it was such a sweet and gentle chuckle- and his whole face lit up with love and warmth. Suddenly, he gently placed his hands either side of my face- we gazed into each other's eyes. His were a chocolate brown colour, they were like the window to his soul- and what I saw was love and happiness. Very slowly, he leaned in until our foreheads were touching. With a tenderness that only he could manage, he kissed me. It was like the first time we had ever kissed. It was passionate, it was heartfelt... it was perfect. His soft lips moulded against mine as though they were two pieces of a puzzle. A burst of love for this beautiful man came over me, and I laced my fingers through his thick, soft brown hair and made the kiss deeper. We drew back, breathless. His eyes sparkled with delight.

"You're perfect." I told him.

"Not as perfect as you." He told me huskily back. Much to Jason's credit, he didn't interrupt or make any kind of jokey comment- which I was extremely grateful for. From out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jay glance at us, then back to the road in a flash; a small smile came onto his lips and he eventually said:

"You guys are perfect together."

Arriving back at the hotel, a little giggle escaped my lips as we began walking to our room. Jason and Grant both looked at me in sync; their gaze was confused, but amused.

"Care to share?" Jay asked.

"I was thinking back to when you had a go at the boys down the phone." I admitted.

"Did you?" Grant stared at him with a grin. (We had told him what had really happened with the boys and I on the way to the hotel and to say he wasn't pleased was to say the least.)

"Of course I bloody well did," Jay muttered darkly, he was still obviously pissed off at them, "And I tell you now, they will be lucky to ever see the light of day again when I'm through with them." I laughed hard at him.

"I'm sure we can resolve this in a... calm and gentle man like manner?" Grant said- but it sounded like more of a question.

"Don't even lie G, you want them shaking with fright as much as I do." Jay smirked.

"True," Grant said whilst nodding.

"I don't give a shit that we still have one more smaller investigation to go on, they can bloody well shove it where the sun don't shine and bugger off. They can leave today. Screw them. I never want to see them again." Jason was getting more pissed off by the minute. Neither Grant nor I said anything- because we both agreed with what Jay was saying. So we just nodded. Seeming to calm down more, Jason changed the subject, "Once we have packed all of the gear in the van, we can get back home. We can review the evidence at the TAPS office later today and tomorrow."

"Sounds brilliant," Grant sighed happily.

"We're not reviewing the evidence here then?" I asked. I was a little disappointed at hearing that we may be reviewing it in the TAPS office- because I wasn't sure whether or not that would include me...

"No, we may as well get back home and look at it there. You live in Warwick don't you?" Jay looked at me.

"I do actually, I live about a few minutes' drive from the TAPS office," I informed him.

"Well that's good then," Jason said. We neared our door, from inside, we could hear the voices of Alex, Richie and David. "Hmm, forgot I gave them the key," Jay muttered. He banged on the door three times. We waited. Then the door opened to reveal Richie, with the boys sat on the couch.

Jason barged past Richie without so much as a second glance at him, Grant and I followed more tentatively behind. Richie shut the door and followed us over to where Alex and David were sitting.

"Right!" Jason growled menacingly, "Richie sit down." Richie quickly obliged, and it was a good thing he did considering Jay's angry tone.

"What's up?" David asked, but instantly winced at how stupid his question was.

"What's up?" Jason roared at him, "You three freak shows are 'what's up'!" Everyone stared at him wide eyed; I never imagined he'd be this pissed off. "All three of you are ignorant twats who put two lives in danger because of your fucking immature childish games! Why the hell would you even say shit like that to Lucy? She's never done anything to you! In fact, she's ten times the investigator you will ever be!"

"But she's..." Richie began to interrupt but Jay was having none of it.

"Shut the hell up and don't fucking interrupt me! You had no right to pull that little stunt of yours last night! Grant could have been much badly injured because of you and it's lucky he wasn't! The stuff you said to Lucy was inexcusable, and downright ignorant. You are supposed to be adults. I see more children than adults in you. How pathetic must you be to do stupid shit like that? No. You're all pathetic. So you know what? Fuck off! Fuck right off and never come back." Jason finished with a glare at them that made them shrink back slightly in terror. All three of them had pale faces, and looked very uncomfortable and... Maybe even frightened.

Helplessly, Alex turned to Grant:

"Hey man, we're sorry you got hurt. It wasn't our fault. We didn't mean what we said to Lucy. Besides, it's her fault that she can't take a joke..." Richie and David nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me?" Grant's whole calm demeanour suddenly changed, "Don't try sucking up to me, that won't work. It was all your bloody fault and don't you dare say its Lucy's fault. It's because of your disgusting, childish behaviour that I got hurt." His normally calm voice started to rise, "So don't you blame Lucy, because she is a much better person than any of you will ever be! You're bullies. Pathetic, bullies who don't give two craps about other people's feelings! I don't know why we even bothered with you after the first little incident- it was a waste of our time having you here. I deeply regret it. So does Jay. And I feel sorry for Lucy having to have had to meet douches like you!" He took a breath to calm himself, "Leave now. Pack your things and leave. I don't care about the rest of the weekend. It's your fault. So go. Walk out. And you better bloody hope we never see you again."

Needless to say they all swiftly got up and left without a word. Richie gave Jay a funny look but almost ran out of the door when Jason took a warning step towards him.

"Cowards." Jason muttered after them. They all looked shaken- and it was pretty safe to say that we wouldn't be seeing them any time soon. To be honest, I was a little shaken myself. It was terrifying to see Jay and Grant yell like that... I never knew Grant could be so pissed off...

"Are you okay?" Grant's soft voice brought me out of my voice. All traces of anger had vanished from him and Jay. He touched my arm, and it was then that I realised that I was shaking slightly. Jason and Grant exchanged a concerned looked but brought me over to the couch where I sat in between them. "I'm sorry Lucy," Grant whispered, "I was just so upset that they would blame you... I was upset that they hurt you..."

"I'm sorry too," Jay rubbed my shoulder, "But I'm not sorry that I told them what's what. They deserved it. But I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," I murmured quietly. Grant suddenly reached out and pulled me into a tight hug. Out of nowhere, I just broke down. Sobbing and crying into his t-shirt as he rubbed my back and murmured words of love to me.

"I'm... sorry..." I said between sobs- but it made my body rack even harder with sobs.

"Its fine Lucy," Grant said gently and softly, "You've been through alot over the past couple of days."

"You're just overwhelmed by all that's gone on," Jason said knowingly, "It's alot to handle for your first couple of investigations- but I think you've done brilliantly."

"You really have done so well Lucy," Grant told me as I stopped crying, "I'm proud of you." I straightened up and wiped the tears away. I managed a small smile for them and jokingly said:

"I don't think they'll be coming by the TAPS office anytime soon."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note- I hope you enjoy this chapter! OMG CAN I JUST SAY HOW HAPPY I AM. GRANT WILSON FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER TODAY (3****rd**** March 2013) I died of happiness! Sorry for the long wait, but I have moved house and have only recently got my computer sorted.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing apart from Lucy and the sexiness between her and Grant!**

Chapter 15

We made swift work of packing all of the equipment up neatly into the van in preparation to review back at the TAPS headquarters. After signing out of the hotel, we clambered into the van- with Jason driving, and began the two hour journey back to Warwick. For the first half hour of our journey I was chatting with the boys, and for the first real time in my life I felt like I fit in. All my life I had been badly bullied, I was an outcast; but I just felt different around Jason and Grant. I felt like I belonged with them. They accepted and liked me for who I was. I never wanted this to end, but I was scared: would they invite me to join TAPS every now and then on an investigation? I knew that they hardly saw their families- if they had one- so I was worried that I would hardly see Grant. And that would crush me. He was the best thing that had come along in my life, and I thought that he was the one who could help me- save me from myself.

Why?

Why would I say that?

I seemed happy didn't I?

Of course I did.

I always do.

But they don't know what's hidden behind the mask- behind the smile.

Things had gotten worse, much worse. I think it was the boys that had triggered it; they brought back the memory of bullying, of hurt. All the pain and memories and emotions flooded back whenever they called me a name or snickered at me. I had to relive what I went through at high school. And with the relived memories, came the relived coping system:

Cutting.

Yes, they hurt me so back that they had made me relapse! Made me do that to myself again! And why? Because I never could find another coping method. I gave up self harm because I didn't want a future boyfriend to hate me for it (like my ex boyfriend did.) My ex was a jerk, he hated me when I told him I cut, and he called me names- spread rumours about me- made my life hell. So after we broke up, I wanted to stop; for myself, and so that I wouldn't have to go through anything like what my ex put me through ever again. But now look what's happened. I've relapse, I've given in to the urge, the cravings. And I was scared that I was going to spiral down the same route again...

I guess that's what makes me love Grant even more though. Yeah, he's perfect in every single way- obviously- but he was sympathetic when I told him that I self-harmed at some point, he understood. And I guess I wanted him to love me, and help me to not get bad again. But I was too scared to tell him I had done it again. I had done it when he was at the hospital. I'm a disgusting person. I couldn't cope with what the boys had said- with what had happened. It was as though everything had just been building and building on top of me, and I struggled to contain it. So I excused myself to go to the toilets, and took out of my bag a blade. For some reason I had always kept one on me in my bag, I guess old habits die hard, and in a way I regret it- but in a way I don't.

"Lucy," A hand was waved in front of my face, "Earth to Lucy!"

I blinked and turned to gaze at Grant who was smiling at me happily- his brown eyes sparkling.

"Hmm?" I hummed in confusion.

"You were miles away," Jason joked, "Were you in a nice place? Spain? Greece?" He laughed.

"In Lucy land," I joked back, with a forced smile. If only he knew where my thoughts were. Satisfied that I was still with them, Jay and Grant started their conversation again about the evidence.

"I'll tell ya G," Jay said, "We better have caught that on tape, because that is just... phenomenal!"

"Jay that has to be the most terrifying and real paranormal activity EVER caught! It's amazing! It'll change sceptics' views. It's going to prove that there is something else out there- something we cannot explain." Grant had a huge grin on his face from the excitement.

"It'll look great for TAPS too," I added, "It'll make you seem really genuine and reliable!"

"It's just unbelievable!" Jay laughed happily, almost giddy with excitement, "And it's all thanks to you Lucy!" He glanced at me, "If it wasn't for the fact that you decided to go up, we would probably never have caught all of that!" He paused, seeming to think carefully about how to phrase something. But I had an idea of what he wanted to say.

"Maybe if it wasn't for the boys and how sensitive I am we wouldn't have caught anything?" I guessed for him. He looked at me sympathetically and nodded. I smiled, "I don't think they should get any credit though." I snickered, lightening the tone more.

"Ha, I'm gonna kick their asses if they come near us again." Jay grinned.

"That makes two of us!" Grant joined in as he agreed with Jay.

"What?" I gasped jokingly, "The mild mannered Grant kicking asses? Never!" They both laughed.

"I'll do more than kick their asses if they come anywhere near my Lucy," Grant said protectively as he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him and buried my face in his chest, I could smell the masculine aroma of his cologne- he smelt amazing! I sighed contentedly. Grant planted a loving kiss on my head as he rubbed my shoulder. I felt my eyes begin to droop as exhaustion began to overwhelm me, but I fought to stay awake.

"Go to sleep gorgeous," Grant murmured soothingly, "Get some rest." He didn't need to tell me twice.

I awoke suddenly from a nightmare I really didn't fancy recalling, I sat bolt upright and escaped from the warmth of Grant's arms.

"I was just debating how to wake you," He smiled at me. Rubbing my eyes, I looked out the window and noticed that we had just pulled into the TAPS office driveway.

"Wow, sorry, I didn't mean to sleep that long," I muttered as I stretched.

"You needed the rest," Grant shrugged. He grabbed my chin gently and placed a small kiss on my lips. Jason coughed.

"Should we unpack the equipment?" Jay raised his eyebrows cheekily and we watched him get out of the van. I chuckled- as did Grant as we broke from our kiss.

To say the evidence that we had captured on tape is amazing is to say the least. Looking back at it... it was phenomenal! Awesome. Outstanding... It was incredible. I had summoned the courage to watch what had happened- and although tears stung my eyes, I stayed strong and carried on watching in utter amazement. I honestly didn't think we'd catch it all. Somehow the camera managed to capture absolutely everything! By the time we had gotten to the part where Grant was unconscious- Jason, Grant and I were practically jumping up and down in glee. Big grins were plastered on our bright faces, as we made copies of all the mind-blowing activity we had captured.

"Hey guys," Jason said, "I think we hit the jackpot of ghost hunting."

Jay extended his fist towards Grant, who bumped it with his own, and then he extended it to me- which I bumped with my own. Grant offered me his fist- I bumped it.

"Good job guys." Jason said.

"Onto the next." Grant laughed.

We were silent for a moment as we took in what we had just captured.

"I can't wait for the world to see this," I told them excitedly. Grant put his arm around my shoulder, and smiled at me, then at Jay.

"I have something I want to talk with Jay about for a bit Lucy," he suddenly told me seriously. I looked at him worriedly, wondering whether it was bad, or if it was about me. "It's nothing bad, don't worry," he seemed to sense my anxiety. "Can we talk now Jay?" His eyes flickered to his friend.

"Sure thing G," Jason responded frowning slightly. I shop Jay a glance, and he shrugged as if to say that he had no clue what was going on. Grant lightly kissed my cheek.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked, unsure of what they wanted me to do.

"No," Grant said thoughtfully, "Can you stay? I don't think we'll be too long. I need to talk to Jay and make some calls to Syfy, and then I'll be back if that's okay."

"That's fine," I smiled slightly, still wondering why he couldn't talk to Jason in front of me, "You guys go do what you gotta do!" Jason burst out laughing at this. I raised one eyebrow knowingly. Grant groaned as he got what I was implying, he poked my side good-naturedly and flashed me a brilliant white smile before he and Jay exited into their private office.

Well, I thought to myself, might as well have a play around the place while I wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: thank you very much for the reviews! It makes my day when I see them :D Remember, if there's anything you want me to do as a small side plot thing, just PM me. I'll do anything that is appropriate that won't interfere as much with the main storyline! Oh, and this is another chappie in Grant's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't actually own anything believe it or not... But I do own Lucy, and the story.**

Chapter 16 (Grant's p.o.v)

I carefully shut the door behind me to ensure total privacy before I turned to Jay. He was looking at me expectantly and curiously; Jason motioned for me to sit down and we both took a seat on the chairs either side of the desk.

"What's up GW?" Jay broke the silence. I put my elbows on the desk and leaned forward as I thought.

"Nothing is wrong as such..." I frowned and inspected a nice pen that was randomly lying beside me, "I guess... I was wondering what was going to happen now."

"What do you mean G?"

"Well... Lucy's proved herself to be a good investigator; I'm sure she can be even better if she had more time and less... intense cases." I risked a look at Jason. He was smiling knowingly and his blue eyes sparkled slightly. From outside I could hear the scraping of a chair moving backwards and footsteps echoed quietly as Lucy roamed around and explore the TAPS headquarters.

"She may as well have a look around," Jay said with a smile in his voice, "She fits in nicely."

"Jay... I want her to join the team." I said uncertainly. Jason's eyes flickered to look at me again; he frowned a little and scratched his goatee.

"What's with the uncertainty?"

"I guess... I'm not sure what you'd say. I mean, I am going out with her." I shrugged.

"Look G, I've never seen you happier than when you are with her. I don't think you guys are gonna break up any time soon. You're too perfect together." Jason's voice was gentle and honest. But he instantly went back to being jokey: "Just don't make out in front of us on investigations!" I groaned and he laughed.

"So she can join?" I asked hopefully.

"I think it may be an idea," Jay nodded thoughtfully; "We should see what Tango and Steve and Kris think first before we tell Lucy."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"Oh hey Grant, I'm going to ring Syfy now and tell them we've just found the best evidence ever!" Jason informed me, "I want to see how quickly we can get it on air for a Ghost Hunters special."

"Sounds good man," I nodded.

"You can go find Lucy; I don't plan on being long. If possible, I'm going to try and get the crew and production down here today to film."

"Film?"

"Yep, I was thinking we could air it as a proper episode. So we can make a short preview trailer- like we usually do. And then, we can do interviews with you, me and Lucy and add in all of the evidence we caught. If you can warn Lucy of what's happening that would be great." Jason jotted down some notes on what he wanted to do as he informed me of his plans.

"Excellent, will do. I really can't wait for this to air!"

"Me either G!" He smiled up at me.

I left Jason alone to call Syfy, so I ended up walking around the building to find Lucy. After trying most of the offices and the basement, I began to get worried; wondering where she was, I headed outside. I let out a breath and walked over to where she was leaning against the wall, I touched her hand but didn't say anything as I realised she was on the phone talking to someone.

"Alright," she said to the person on the other end of the line, "Yeah, let me know how she is... thanks for telling me... okay... bye." She took the phone away from her ear and ended the call before placing it in the front pocket of her jeans. It broke my heart to see her eyes sting slightly as a single tear trailed down her cheek- which she quickly wiped away.

"Are you okay?" I asked her concerned. I took both of her hands and stood in front of her so I could look into her bright green eyes.

"Yeah," Lucy seemed to take a breath to keep her voice calm, "Yeah I'm fine... I was just talking to my friend's mum."

"Oh?" I rubbed her hand, "Is your friend okay?"

"Not really..." She gripped my hands and took a breath before her voice wavered, "She's been taken into hospital after a sudden heart attack, and they don't know what's caused it. But she's really ill at the moment and weak- there's a chance she won't make it." Seeing that she was clearly upset, I drew her into a warm hug in comfort. She gratefully accepted the hug and buried her face in my neck.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I guess we'll just have to hope for the best," I murmured in her ear. I felt her nod against me.

"So what did you and Jay talk about?" She asked, changing the subject as we parted from our embrace.

"Actually, Jay was saying that he was gonna phone Syfy now. He wants to see if the production team and camera crew can come down today to film."

"What do they want to film?" Lucy asked curiously- seeming happier at the new conversation.

"Well, Jason is thinking that we can do a Ghost Hunters special- I mean, we didn't have a camera crew so it would make a great special episode. So we can show the clips of film and audio we caught on our own and then Jay was thinking that the camera guys can interview us on what happened and stuff and get our take on it all."

"Wow, yeah, that sounds so cool!" Her face brightened with excitement.

"That's what I thought," I laughed, "Shall we go back inside and wait for Jay to finish calling them?" Lucy nodded her agreement and we walked hand in hand back into the warmth of the building.

**Author's note- I did intend on making this longer, but I haven't updated in ages (I apologise loads,) so I thought I'd give you a shorter chapter now rather than make you wait. I really am sorry!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note- I hope you enjoy this! Please review, as they are like Grant, lovely, nice to look at, and they make my day!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing apart from Lucy and the sexiness between her and Grant.**

Chapter 17 (Lucy's P.O.V)

I kept by Grant's side as closely as possible as we made our way from the basement to the main room upstairs. It hadn't taken the production crew long to get here once Syfy heard that we had struck ghost hunting gold, and consequently the main room was getting full of people. Even some of the guys working at Syfy had come down to talk to us and see what we had. It was mayhem- yet so amazing! There were currently about two camera guys, two audio guys, someone holding a boom mike, and several production guys setting up stuff that would allow them to begin creating the episode and a preview trailer already! The Syfy guys had said they wanted to air a good couple of trailers, and then air the episode as an Easter special! (Easter was about two weeks away so they wanted the world to see it soon.) They had also gotten in touch with the man that does the introduction and voice over on Ghost Hunters, and they were going to sort out what he could say to introduce it all later.

"This is crazy!" I whispered to Grant as we took a seat next to each other at the big round table facing the cameras and crew. Grant sat in the middle, with me on his left and Jay on his right.

"I know!" Grant looked at me with a sparkle in his warm eyes, "Don't worry, it's not usually this manic!" He chuckled slightly.

"Ready for this Lucy?" Jason leaned over to grin at me as he stretched a little.

"I don't know..." I laughed nervously, "But we're about to find out!"

We had been given a small script each for this part- as we weren't sure how Syfy wanted us to introduce it. So the producers had scrawled a rough script for us to use as a guideline- but basically we were making it up on the spot. Not as organised as I would have liked- but it would be fun and challenging. Glancing down at my script- if you can even call it a script- I took a deep breath as the camera guys got ready. Grant brushed his hand against mine and gave me a sideward's look and a comforting smile. I knew roughly what I had to say- as Jay and Grant briefly ran through who was saying what- but I was still ridiculously nervous! In the end they had decided to add in stuff from the other areas of the house- such as in the forest, in the field just beyond the graveyard, and in the attic. So we were including a bit of everything we caught- as well as the main event!

"Okay, quiet everyone." Someone called out.

"Getting ready to record." Another person said. There was some shuffling as the camera and audio and boom mike people got ready.

"Okay," someone shouted out, "Cameras are rolling... now!"

"Three... two... one, go." We were counted in.

Jason was the first to talk.

"Hello and welcome to an Easter special episode of Ghost Hunters. My name's Jason Hawes."

"And my name is Grant Wilson," Grant said.

"And we have a very special investigator with us," Jay continued, "Lucy Parker," I smiled at the camera. "TAPS usually goes around to supposedly haunted locations, and attempts to debunk claims of the paranormal. Sometimes we are accompanied by a camera crew- sometimes we're not. And what we are going to show you has no camera crew with us. It's just, me, Grant, Lucy and some other boys that joined us on the investigation."

"The location- Spectres Manor- is huge," Grant said, "And has many claims of ghostly activity in and around the house. We had brought along four lucky winners of our Ghost Hunters competition, and gave them a chance to investigate with us in this place; Lucy was one of the winners. However, what we found was shocking, and not even Jay and I could be prepared for it."

"What we caught on camera and audio may surprise you," I looked into the camera as I said my words with a small smile, "It may shock you. Some of it is phenomenal- some of it is terrifying. But... it's all very real..." There was a pause.

"And cut!" Someone shouted out. As the cameras stopped recording, I turned to Grant and Jay and let out a breath of air and laughed nervously.

"Well... that was... fun?" I grinned.

"It all sounds very ominous," Grant murmured, "But yet intriguing. The viewers will love it!"

"I think that's perfect for that part, we don't need to redo anything." One of the important Syfy guys said as the production crew started playing with it on their computers already.

"Great," Jay nodded business-like, "What now?"

We ended up spending a good hour or so doing individual interviews of Jay, Grant and me. It took quite a while to get things right, and with people adding in little bits here and there, we had to redo them a few times to get them accurate. But in the end, they all looked pretty awesome.

"It was terrifying," I said to the camera in my final interview, "Never did I imagine it would be that intense. If it wasn't for Grant, I would have been hurt badly. But while he saved me, he risked his own life. I watched him get attacked and badly hurt by something I couldn't stop, by something I didn't know much about- and it scared me to know that there was nothing I could do for Grant. And watching it again and again brings tears to my eyes to relive it all," A single tear trickled down my cheek as I lost my composure, but I had to carry on, "It was horrific, the amount of damage that was done and the pure violence of the night... But if I was a sceptic before I certainly am a full believer now." I took a breath and continued to stare down the lens, "This isn't the sort of everyday paranormal activity you get, this was something else... and to think that we are able to share it with the world is a true honour, as I think we need to open our eyes as to what could possibly be out there. Because what we caught is real, it happened, there are some things out there that we really can't explain... And as frightening and horrific as my first real experience was... I'm glad it happened. And I can't wait to do it even more." There was a pause before the cameras stopped recording. I put my face in my hands as I attempted to brush away the tears that threatened to humiliate me again. Flinching as a hand touched my shoulder, I looked up to find Grant smiling at me sympathetically with Jason leaning against the wall watching us with concerned eyes.

"You did brilliantly Lucy," Grant told me, "I'm proud of you."

"I started crying," I said defeated, "I messed up again."

"No, you really didn't mess up. You showed your emotions and how it had affected you; it felt so real to watch you say all of that. I felt your pain." Grant rubbed my hand just as I was about to scratch it; "If you let them, I think Syfy would die to use that clip. You may not want them to- and that's fine. But it really did convey true emotions." He paused and attempted to cheer me up: "And Syfy would do anything for a good cry scene." I chuckled softly with him and poked his arm.

"They can use it if they want then," I shrugged; Grant always knew how to make me feel happier. I suddenly felt a load of eyes watching me as the crew stopped what they were doing. Grant and I laughed, "Yes, I said you can use the crying interview." I laughed as a few of the Syfy guys smiled happily. Jay chuckled and came to join me and Grant.

"I think we're almost over," He informed us, "I'm surprised at how much we managed to do actually." He glanced at the clock on the wall, "Mind you it is almost ten at night so we've been doing this for most of the day."

"Have we got anything else they want us to do?" Grant queried as he yawned a little.

"Just a final thing for the end of the episode with you, me and Lucy," Jason muttered. "But I think the production crew are coming over tomorrow to get our help with the preview trailers and stuff." We nodded at him as we all sat back down in the same places as we were for the beginning group interview.

The cameras started rolling again. We were counted in.

"That night, has got to be one of the most intense nights ever in the history of TAPS." Grant started, "And as you can see, we caught perhaps some of the most amazing evidence ever captured on film."

"But is this proof that there are ghosts out there?" Jason asked, "Yes." We turned to look at him, "As sceptical as we are... that there is solid proof of the paranormal."

"But we'll let you decide for yourself what you want to believe in." I said to the camera.

"So from us Ghost Hunters here at TAPS," Jason began smiling, "We wish you a happy Easter." He paused and turned to me and Grant, "Good job guys."

"Onto the next!" Grant and I said together as we all bumped fists in the good old Ghost Hunters fashion.

"And... cut!" A man shouted out happily, "That's a wrap guys!"

It must have been about half ten at night by the time everyone had left. The production crew were keen to meet us tomorrow to show us what they have already done, and I'm pretty sure they had almost finished two adverts! God knows how, but they were working throughout the whole night nonstop. As soon as the last person out had shut the door behind them, Grant wrapped me into a tight, warm hug. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I yawned and buried my tired head into his chest. He chuckled softly.

"Tired?" He murmured.

"Mmm..." I mumbled in reply. Grant kissed the top of my head and proceeded to ask:

"Did you bring your car to the office?"

"No, Richie picked us all up from our own houses." I paused then looked up at Grant, "He knows where I live."

"I doubt he'll mess with you again," he told me gently with a small smile. "Do you want to come round mine for the night? I live quite close."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. He wanted me to go round his for the night? Gah, I was practically screaming with happiness inside.

"Yeah, really, if it's okay with you of course. I mean... you have your overnight stuff with you anyways," Grant started to babble nervously.

"I'd love to!" I said with a grin on my face. His face seemed to brighten at this and he leaned down slightly to kiss my forehead. At that moment, Jason decided to walk back in with a few of his things.

"I'm gonna call it a night guys," He told us, "But remember to come here in the morning for ten o'clock. I think Tango, Steve and Kris are going to be here as well, so you can meet them Lucy." He paused in front of us and smiled a little, "Try to get some sleep tonight," he joked suggestively.

"Jay..." I moaned. Grant snickered softly and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'll see you in the morning," Jason bid us goodnight.

"Night Jay," We both said to him.

Once we were alone again, Grant turned to me.

"You're blushing!"

"Well, Jason's jokes are rather suggestive." I muttered. Grant just laughed and led me outside.

"My car is round the front," he said as he led me towards his shiny vehicle. He unlocked it and opened the door for me like a true gentleman- before proceeding to go around the other side to climb into the driver's seat.

"I can't wait to see your house," I told him as he started the car.

"I can't wait to have you round my house," he said softly as he leaned over to kiss me.


End file.
